La princesa y la Plebeya
by Midorikiss
Summary: Kagome, una joven campesina. Kikyo, la princesa mas hermosa de China. Dos jóvenes que no tienen nada en común, excepto que son tan idénticas como dos gotas de agua. El destino las obligara a cambiar de lugar... ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir cuando sus nuevas vidas las pongan a prueba? (InuKag)
1. la ciudad Prohibida

Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko y no mios, por desgracia.

* * *

Capitulo 1;

La ciudad prohibida

Kagome dudaba haber estado mas nerviosa que en ese momento en toda su vida. Tanta era su ansiedad, que su estomago se revolvía en esa ya conocida sensación de nauseas que la invadía cada vez que entraba en pánico. Casi siempre iba acompañado de las molestas manos sudorosas y luego continuaba con un incomodo mareo que terminaba en la expulsión de su almuerzo por la boca, dejando un nada lindo charco viscoso en el piso… o donde cayera.

Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a perder el control en ese momento. No vomitaría, no en ese lugar, en la carroza que compartía con varias muchachas de mas o menos su misma edad y quienes probablemente la estrangularían si se atrevía a ensuciar sus sencillos vestidos con sus fluidos involuntarios.

Se obligo a respirar hondo y conto hasta diez.

Mala idea, porque ahí dentro no olía muy bien. ¿Quizás alguien tendría problemas de gases por los nervios?

Era una posibilidad. Una que aumento sus nauseas. Se llevo una mano a la boca queriendo detener un reflujo… Dios, realmente iba a vomitar…

—Permiso para ingresar, Señor. Traigo a las chicas nuevas de la Señora Mei. — la distrajo la voz del conductor de los caballos afuera.

El interior de la carroza se lleno de murmullos y grititos ahogados, llenos de ansiedad contenida.

Kagome trago fuerte y puso su mejor sonrisa, esperando no verse tan verde como se sentía. Acomodo sus manos delicadamente en su falda, al igual que sus compañeras.

La inspección de seguridad no fue tan larga como imagino. Un par de guardias se asomaron para verlas y fue todo. Antes de darse cuenta los caballos volvieron a andar y una extraña sensación de emoción e incredulidad la invadió.

No podía creerlo. Al fin… ¡Estaba entrando!

Se abalanzo a la pequeña ventanita de la carroza, intentando hacerse un espacio entre medio de las cabezas de las jóvenes. Sus compañeras gimieron, suspiraron y gritaron. Ella contuvo la respiración. Y tuve la extraña sensación de que el tiempo dejaba su curso normal.

El paisaje pasaba extremadamente lento a través de sus ojos, y aun así, no era suficiente para terminar de recrearse en su belleza.

¡Era inmenso! Y sumamente hermoso… los arbustos minuciosamente recortados en forma esférica cubrían el lugar hasta perderse a la vista. Así mismo los arboles y los coloridos capullos que se abrirían pronto anunciando el inicio de la primavera. Diviso un hermoso puente de piedra que atravesaba lo que debía de ser un lago y un poco mas allá pudo ver una pagoda asomando su tejado de estilo tradicional.

El clima parecía mucho mas agradable ahí e incluso el sol brillaba con mas fuerza.

Todo parecía tan irreal… pero ahí estaba, en el paraíso oculto, rodeada por las grandes murallas rojas; la mismísima Ciudad Prohibida.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez, que a sus diecisiete años, tendría la posibilidad de entrar, jamás lo hubiese creído, después de todo, la Ciudad Prohibida era la casa del Gran Emperador y su familia. Solo la realeza y su corte vivían ahí y no se permitía el ingreso de nadie exceptuando a los nobles de otros reinos aliados.

Para una chica pobre y sin ningún titulo como ella, la sola idea de atravesar esa puerta, era impensable.

Hermoso, imponente, lujoso, inalcanzable… no alcanzaban a describirlo.

A lo largo de su vida había escuchado toda clase de historias acerca del hogar del emperador, las cuales le producían una inmensa fascinación desde que era una niña.

Se decía que las personas no volvían a ser las mismas una ves que entraban. Como Lua Tsu, la sobrina del mejor amigo del papá de Xen, uno de los amigos de su hermano, Bankotsu. Se rumoreaba que la mujer lloro largas semanas luego de ser despedida y se vio obligada a volver a su antigua vida en los barrios del pueblo.

"_Es como volver a la tierra, después de estar en cielo" _lloraba ella.

Por eso, cuando escucho que estaban reclutando nuevas doncellas para servir en Palacio, no lo dudo ni un segundo.

Aunque nunca imagino que seria tan difícil, ni que tendría que pasar por tantas pruebas para lograrlo.

El personal de la familia real debía ser escogido rigurosamente, por lo que eran muy exigentes. Pero ella era afortunada. A pesar de su humilde procedencia, recibió una buena educación de sus hermanos.

Kagome a diferencia de la gran mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad, podía leer casi todo el alfabeto chino e incluso entender algunas oraciones. ¡Hasta sabia sumar y restar! También ayudaba a Suikotsu en su labor de doctor en sus ratos libres.

Poseía un humor ingenioso y una gentileza que agradecían sus pacientes. Incluso su belleza destacaba frente a las otras muchachas. Su figura era delgada, pero curvilínea. El largo cabello negro caída en ondas a diferencia de los lacios mechones de la mayoría de las chicas chinas. Y su hermano Suikotsu solía decir que tenia los ojos del color del cacao.

Con tales cualidades sus hermanos guardaban grandes esperanzas de concretar un matrimonio ventajoso para ella.

Pero Kagome tenia otros planes, unos un poco mas ambicioso; ¡Moría por conocer la Ciudad Prohibida!

Quería verlo todo con sus propios ojos; los jardines, los lujosos salones, a las hermosas concubinas, ¡Incluso respirar el mismo aire que el emperador!

Sintió que podría explotar de felicidad cuando le informaron que tras la tercera prueba, era lo suficientemente calificada para servir a la familia real.

La carroza se detuvo finalmente y el cochero no tardo en abrir la puerta de madera para indicarles que ya podían salir.

Kagome fue la ultima en bajar.

Sus pies nunca habían pisado un suelo de mármol como el que tenia a sus pies, muy distinto a la tierra y piedras que cubrían los suelos de su hogar. Las higueras sagradas cubrían todo con sus grandes hojas alrededor del jardín. Solo había visto aquellos arboles centenarios en los libros de su hermano, pero aquí se encontraban por doquier. Se consideraban el símbolo de Buda.

Era fácil pensar que podría estar soñando, incluso se pellizco el codo para asegurarse.

Pero, al igual que en los sueños, la noción del tiempo parecía perderse en el espacio, junto a las fuentes de agua, los arboles, el césped, el sonido del viento y los rayos del sol…

Aun así, todo lo que sucedió después, lo recordaría como una serie de eventos atropellándose entre si. De la misma forma en que se agolpan en tu mente los recuerdos de un sueño al despertar por las mañanas.

Una mujer de mediana edad y rostro severo las recibió. Se presento como Mei Min, la encargada de las criadas del Sector Oeste del Castillo.

Tan sumida en su incredulidad de estar en la Ciudad Prohibida, no escucho gran parte de lo que la mujer decía, sin embargo su atención volvió cuando Mei se paró frente a ella y dijo:

— Las Reglas de la Ciudad Prohibida son estrictas. Un movimiento en falso y ser expulsadas será lo mejor que pueda pasarles, créanme.

Su voz sonó con una autoridad tal que la hizo encresparse y supo que decía la verdad. Sintió su estomago removerse nervioso y las nauseas volvieron.

La mañana paso mas rápida de lo que pudo procesar. Mei Min las llevo a un pabellón de tejado amarillo, mientras parecía recitar de memoria un manual de reglas tan gordo como los libros de su Hermano.

—… La hora de levantarse es a las cinco de la mañana, la hora de dormir es a las nueve de la noche. Se les dará una porción de arroz tres veces al día y las sobras de sus majestades. Si se les sorprende robando, serán expulsadas. Si se les sorprende peleando, serán expulsadas. Si alguna se atreve a desobedecer una de mis ordenes, será expulsada...

Kagome se sorprendió al caer en cuenta de la cantidad de razones que ameritaban una expulsión e intento recordarlas… sin demasiado éxito.

Luego aparecieron unas mujeres vestidas de amarillo y les entregaron a cada joven del grupo una túnica de algodón color lavanda con bordados de flores en amarillo en las mangas y la orillas de la falda. A juego traía una capita para cubrir su cabello. A pesar del sencillo diseño, era la ropa mas lujosa que Kagome había vestido en su vida.

Le causo risa verse usando lo mismo que las otras muchachas; con la túnica larga ocultando la forma de sus cuerpos y con el cabello cubierto en color lavanda era difícil diferenciarla a una de la otra.

La idea de tener como veinte gemelas en la misma habitación la hizo sonreír

Durante la tarde Mei Min las designo una a una a un palacio al que servir. Kagome espero ansiosa mientras las chicas eran llamadas por su nombre:

—Jin y Lin, servirán en el palacio de la Gran Emperatriz —sonaba la dura voz de Mei. — Anchee Lee y Su Lee servirán en el palacio del Principe Hiten, Kagome Higurashi al palacio de la Princesa Kikyo, Chuu Xan al palacio del Principe Miroku….

Antes de poder continuar escuchando Kagome fue llamada para seguir a un joven de túnica azul y cabello color del trigo, lo cual llamo profundamente su atención; no se veían cabellos distintos al color negro en China.

—Mi nombre es Hojo. Te enseñare el Palacio de la Princesa Kikyo y tus labores de hoy en adelante…—decía él con una sonrisa amable llevándola a través de los jardines imperiales. — La princesa cuenta en su servicio con seis eunucos, cuatro doncellas y tres cocineros. —La vista de Kagome se perdía en la belleza de los arboles y en la delicada arquitectura de las pagodas que servían de sombra para alguna que otra Dama de Palacio mientras era abanicada con plumas por sus lacayos.— Contaba con dos damas de honor, pero fueron castigadas al descubrirlas envenenando su comida. Tu serás su nueva Dama de Honor. La abanicaras durante las noches calurosas, velaras por su sueño y la consolaras cuando despierte por una pesadilla. Probaras su comida y beberás de su agua antes que ella para asegurarte que no este envenenada, la bañaras y la ayudaras a vestirse…

La voz de Hojo se volvió un murmullo detrás del sonido de los peces koi salpicando en una laguna cercana y el susurro de los pies en la hierba de los lacayos que cargaban el mas hermoso palanquín que hubiese visto en su vida.

Lo cargaban cuatro hombres; dos por delante y dos por detrás. La estructura con forma de prisma pentagonal tenia el techo similar al de las pagodas chinas. Era de la mas fina madera pintada en tonos rojizos y amarillos con los bordes en negro. Las esquinas tenían dragones tallados junto a los símbolos de la belleza y la juventud y a cada lado tenia ventanas con los marcos de oro.

Espero ansiosa a que el palanquín avanzara para que su vista alcanzara a ver quien podría estar dentro, pero las ventanas estaban cubiertas por una delgada cortina de seda y solo pudo ver la delicada silueta de una persona dentro.

Hojo se detuvo al no percibir a la muchacha nueva siguiéndolo y volteo a verla.

—Es su majestad; la Princesa Kikyo —Informo él al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en una reverencia. Kagome sin poder cerrar la boca del asombro, lo imito con torpeza hasta que el palanquín seguido por los eunucos y doncellas desapareció.

Kagome mantuvo su posición sin estar segura de si ya podía volver a levantar la cabeza, cuando escucho una pequeña risita del joven guía.

—Se han ido. —dijo él— Llevan a la Princesa a su paseo de la tarde.

—¿Siempre realiza sus paseos en palanquín? —pregunto ella, sin poder creer que la princesa prefiriera quedarse encerrada en su pequeño castillo móvil.

—La princesa no acostumbra caminar —respondió Hojo amablemente— Su piel debe mantenerse inmaculada por lo que no puede dejar que los rayos del sol la toquen. Además, su majestad, El Emperador, es muy estricto. No permite a nadie mas que a su circulo cercano admire su belleza. Se dice que quien la mire directamente, caerá rendido a sus pies, tal así es su virtud.

—¿Es así de bonita? —pregunto ella asombrada.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo es?

—Bueno, hermosa, sin duda.

— ¿Cómo es su rostro?

—Haría llorar a las mas bellas flores.

—¿Y sus ojos?

— Perfectos.

—¿Y su cabello?

—Un manto de la mas fina seda.

—¿ Y su voz?

—Aterciopelada como un roció de primavera.

El pequeño entrecejo de Kagome se arrugo con duda.

—¿Cómo es que El Gran Emperador le ha permitido verla? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—No tengo tal privilegio —contesto cortes.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo puede asegurar que es tan hermosa?

—Porque ella es la Princesa, por supuesto.

El joven castaño sonrió, como si estuviera explicándole a una niña porque el sol se oculta en el horizonte al atardecer.

—Continuemos con el recorrido. —sugirió Hojo retomando el camino por el pasillo.

Kagome lo siguió, preguntándose ¿Como alguien podría afirmar con tanta convicción que la belleza de la Princesa era tal sin siquiera haberla visto? Se le paso por la mente la idea de que quizás, no era hermosa. Si no todo lo contrario. Quizás tenia un lunar grande en la mejilla, como su vecina Kim o peor aun… ¡Una cicatriz! Quizás debía ocultar su rostro todo el tiempo por vergüenza… su curiosidad pico como nunca ante la idea de ver su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta se adentraron en un nuevo y flamante jardín, este era mucho mas bonito que los demás. Y estaba lleno de flores violetas. Al lado del estanque, en los arbustos cerca de las estatuillas, en el techo de las pagodas…

—Son Campanillas Chinas. — dijo Hojo—Las plantaron aquí en honor a la Princesa*.

El joven guía le recordó sus nuevos deberes a medida que se acercaban al palacio de la princesa Kikyo. Le indico que la servidumbre entraba por la puerta trasera, jamás por la delantera. Esa solo estaba permitida para la Princesa y la familia real.

—Y recuerda; jamás la veas directamente a la cara a menos que ella te indique que levantes el rostro. Es una osadía admirar su belleza sin su consentimiento. —dijo grave— Puede costarte los ojos.

Kagome se mordió el labio, asintiendo con esfuerzo. Hojo confundió aquel gesto con nerviosismo y no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

—No te preocupes. —dijo él— Se que puede sonar algo difícil, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras. —Sonrió amablemente.

Ella le parpadeo, algo confundida, y él no espero su agradecimiento en respuesta.

Una vez dentro del palacio tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca por miedo a que Hojo la considerara mal educada, pero es que era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar tan… majestuoso…

El palacio era inmenso. Como tres o cuatro veces la casita que Kagome compartía con sus hermanos. Y aquí solo vivía una persona… además no habían demasiadas cosas. Los muebles y adornos eran pocos, aunque claramente lujosos, dando al espacio una mayor sensación de grandeza y sobriedad.

Las doncellas parecían sacadas de una hermosa pintura china, poniendo flores frescas en los jarrones, cambiando las cortinas y acomodando la mesita de la sala con un juego de Té .

—Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo — fue lo que dijo Hojo, con inesperada amabilidad antes de marcharse.

Kagome sonrió agradecida sin imaginarse que ese seria uno de los pocos actos amables de los que seria testigo de ese momento en adelante. Sin embargo la joven aun pisaba sobre nubes y arcoíris y apenas noto la hostilidad con que la recibieron las doncellas y los eunucos. En cuanto Hojo se marcho, se apresuraron en mostrarle la habitación que compartían las criadas y a delegarle un montón de deberes que la mantuvieron ocupada el resto de la tarde.

Limpio desde los pisos hasta las ventanas de una sala, que según le dijeron, utilizaba la princesa para pintar. Por suerte, al parecer, Kikyo era pulcramente ordenada, lo cual le facilito enormemente el trabajo. Vivir con cinco hermanos la había preparado para lidiar con desastres mucho peores.

Realizo el mismo trabajo con el salón que la princesa utilizaba para practicar con sus instrumentos musicales y el que usaba para recibir visitas.

Kagome dudo fuertemente de la necesidad de tener una habitación distinta para cada actividad.

Sin embargo al tocar sus cosas no podía evitar pensar en la princesa, en como seria o en que pensaría mientras dibujaba. Un delicado sonido llenó la habitación cuando sus dedos rozaron las cuerdas del Guqin* y se pregunto si ella seria igual de delicada. Era la primera que veía uno. Era un instrumento costoso, digno de una Princesa. La madera era brillante y suave, incluso tenia los bordes cubiertos de oro. Tan distinta a la vieja y desafinada Pupa* que tenia en casa y que solía tocar para sus hermanos en las noches de verano…

—Su excelencia, la Princesa Kikyo, ya esta por llegar— le dijo una de las doncellas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La mujer también vestía color lavanda. Se llamaba Yuu y era la mas vieja de las criadas. Tenia un feo lunar uniforme en la mejilla.

—Debes preparar su baño —indico sin apenas mirarla, Kagome dudaba incluso que supiera su nombre— Tiene una cena en el palacio de su Majestad el Emperador. Asegúrate de prepararla a tiempo —ordenó Yuu dejándola nuevamente sola.

La sala de baño era una construcción aparte del palacio. Fue construido cerca del pozo y de la cocina, de esa forma estarían mas cerca del agua y de las calderas para calentarla. Tenia dos habitaciones; una grande ocupada por la bañera y una mediana que funcionaba como una salita para que la Princesa pudiera vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Tenia un hermoso tocador y el espejo mas grande que hubiese visto antes. ¡De cuerpo completo!

Preparar el baño fue mucho mas trabajo del que creía. La verdad era que ella misma llenaba su bañera en casa, asique estaba acostumbrada, pero definitivamente _esa _no era una bañera. Parecía un estanque en el que cómodamente cabrían ella y sus cinco hermanos. Y sus hermanos no eran para nada pequeños…

Lo peor fue que ninguna doncella se molesto en ayudarla a cargar los baldes de agua caliente.

Para entonces ya estaba agotada, despeinada y sudada. Pero su determinación era fuerte. La idea de que en unos momentos la Princesa se presentaría ante ella, de que la ayudaría desvestirse y a bañarse, de que finalmente la conocería en persona y podría ver su rostro de cerca la mantenía ansiosa.

Se acerco a un espejo para encontrarse con el desastre que un día de arduo trabajo podía dejar en una joven mujer. Aprovecho su soledad en la sala para utilizar un poco del agua caliente de la bañera y asearse un poco. Devolvió a su lugar unos mechones rebeldes que escaparon de la capita lavanda que cubría su cabeza.

No podía decir que fuera un día en el que su belleza resplandeciera, pero hizo lo que pudo para estar presentable para la Princesa.

Los sonidos de pasos la alertaron y se arrodillo presurosa al lado de la puerta. Espero pacientemente con la frente apoyada en el piso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y la ansiedad amenazo con comerse su estomago.

Dios… realmente conocería a la princesa… ¿Y si era fea? ¿Podría evitar reírse si tenia un ojo desviado? O peor aun… que tal si era realmente hermosa? De ser así, ¿Seria capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima? ¿Y si la expulsaban por atreverse a mirarla directamente?

Se prometió tener cuidado. Seria discreta.

La puerta se deslizo con suavidad y vio cuatro pies entrar.

—Su baño esta listo su Majestad —escuchó la voz de Yuu, aunque esta vez utilizo un tono suave y sumiso. —Su nueva Dama de Honor la ayudara, mi Señora.

—Ya veo —dijo la aludida con un tono que denotaba aburrimiento— Retírate. —Ordenó con naturalidad.

La doncella se retiro cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Kagome, aun en el piso, se debatía entre mirar o esperar alguna orden. Pero la Princesa guardo silencio. Solo pudo oír el susurro de las ropas cayendo al piso.

—No te quedes ahí — Dijo la Princesa. Su voz era cristalina y fría como el agua de un rio— Quiero estar sola. No requiero tu presencia.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio unos pequeños y níveos pies caminar en dirección a la bañera. Sentía su cabeza pegada al piso. Apenas podía con la impresión. Ni siquiera había visto su rostro y su voz ya la sometía con su imponente tono.

No supo cuanto rato mas se quedo ahí como una tonta hasta que la Princesa volvió a hablar;

—¿Sigues aquí? — suspiro ella con el sonido del agua acompañando su voz— He dicho que te vayas.

—S-si, Señora. Lo siento, Señora.

Como un resorte, Kagome se levanto con torpeza. Recogió las ropas que la Princesa dejo caer en el piso y se encamino a la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su espalda cubierta de largo y lacio cabello negro, su piel era tan blanca como la leche.

El agua cubría hasta su cintura y como si el cabello le estorbara se lo hizo a un lado, dejando al descubierto su delicado hombro y la curva de su cuello. Era tan fascinante como una pintura y no pudo dejar de mirarla.

Como si pudiera sentir su mirada, Kikyo volteo ligeramente el rostro y, por una milésima de segundo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Milésima de segundo en que Kagome recordó que no estaba permitido mirarla… Huyo rápidamente a la habitación contigua.

Cerro la puerta a su espalda con el pulso loco por la adrenalina. ¡Había estado tan cerca de ver su rostro! Y tan cerca de ser descubierta mirándola… se sentía como un pequeño conejito que se retira justo a tiempo de pisar la mortal trampa de un cazador.

Respiro ansiosa, aun con el corazón latiendo fuerte y dejo el vestido usado en el lavadero.

Solo debía esperar un poco, la Princesa terminaría pronto y ella la vestiría y la peinaría como a una muñeca. Tendría mucho tiempo para verla de cerca… paciencia, Kagome, se dijo.

Las lamparitas de papel iluminaban la habitación, colgadas en las equinas y sobre la mesita del tocador. Justo ahí Kagome encontró un peine con una preciosa piedra azul en el mango y un exquisito tocado para el cabello. Tenia la forma de una flor de loto de oro y al centro una piedra roja. De los pétalos salían delicadas ramitas doradas de las que colgaban delgadas cadenas con cuentas rojas.

Era precioso.

Y casi se le corto la respiración cuando vio el vestido colgado en el soporte de madera. A juego con el tocador, de seda roja y ligera, tenia bordado a mano pequeñas flores, tallos y ramitas con hilos de oro; en el escote recto, las largas mangas y el cuello. Jamás vio algo mas hermoso… y mas costoso. Pensó en la cantidad de arroz que podría comprar con el…

Echo una ojeada a la puerta cerrada que la separaba de la Princesa y una loca idea paso por su mente. ¿Ella se tardaría un rato no… ?

Se quito la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo. La tela lavanda cayo al suelo junto a la capita del pelo. La intrepidez y osadía de Kagome para meterse en problemas ya era bastante conocida por sus hermanos, alegremente ellos no estaban ahí para regañarla o detenerla.

Pero es que ella era sumamente débil para resistirse a las tentaciones… y no todos los días tenias la oportunidad de usar el lujoso vestido de una Princesa. Seria solo un momento y su majestad apenas lo notaria.

Tal como lo pensó, el rojo le sentaba espléndidamente. El espejo se lo gritaba. Resaltaba el color de sus ojos y encendía sus mejillas. El corte del escote dejaba a la vista sus clavículas y se detenía recto sobre sus pechos. La tela caía justo debajo de la faja sobre su pecho con elegancia hasta el piso. Las mangas eran igual de largas y se cubrió la boca con ellas del mismo modo en que lo hacían las mujeres en los dibujos de los libros de su hermano.

Se sentía como una verdadera princesa y pensó en como seria su vida si fuera _realmente_ una princesa. ¿Podría usar esa clase de vestidos todos los días? ¿Sus sirvientes prepararían su baño con agua caliente para ella? ¿Podría comer los manjares mas deliciosos de toda china? Podría hacer todo lo que quisiera todos los días sin preocuparse de trabajar para poder alimentarse durante el mes… seria amada y respetada por todos. ¡Incluso se casaría con un Príncipe!

Observo su reflejo y por un momento, deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser una Princesa… aunque fuera por un día…

Pero su pequeña fantasía se rompió tan pronto como empezó. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse fue el culpable. Sintió el corazón subir hasta su garganta y se congelo, horrorizada.

Ni siquiera sintió los pasos ¿Cómo era posible…?

Trago duro y giro la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos intensos, casi peligrosos.

Dios, estaba acabada.

—Majestad, su padre el Emperador solicita su presencia en palacio y… ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?

Kagome observo en visible estado de shock al hombre parado en el marco de su puerta. Era alto, esbelto y su cabello tenia un extraño color plateado. Sus ojos también eran extraños, eran del color del oro y la observaban cada vez mas impacientes. Con amplios pasos acorto la distancia hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Lamento haberla asustado con mi abrupta aparición —dijo él, aunque Kagome no detecto gota de culpa alguna en sus palabras.

El hombre tomo el tocado de la mesita y lo puso sobre su cabeza. Las cadenas tintinearon con gracia.

—Ya esta lista. Es hora de irnos —dijo él.

Pero Kagome no podía moverse o siquiera hablar. No era capaz de entender absolutamente nada y sus ojos instintivamente se dirigían a la puertita que la separaba de Kikyo.

El sudor comenzó a humedecer su nuca y las nauseas la invadieron. La princesa podía aparecer en cualquier momento… y la encontraría ahí, una simple criada osando utilizar sus ropas y sus joyas. Y seria castigada.

No era tonta. Era conocida la crueldad de los guardias imperiales… a los ladrones les cortaban las manos.

Sus ojos repararon en la espada que colgada del cinturón del hombre peliplata. Y no tuvo duda de que seria ejecutada ahí mismo.

Kagome considero fuertemente la posibilidad de arrojarse a sus pies y rogar piedad… quizás aun tenia tiempo antes de que la Princesa la descubriera… quizás él no la mataría, incluso podría sobornarlo…

—¿Se encuentra bien, su Alteza? — los ambarinos ojos se entrecerraron con sospecha, mas no preocupación.

Y Kagome lo noto por primera vez. ¿Acaso él la había llamado _Su Alteza_? ¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que la estuviera confundiendo con la Princesa?

—Y-yo aun no estoy lista —intento que su voz sonara firme, pero apenas salió un murmullo— Iré enseguida. Por favor adelántese.

Él la considero durante un momento que le pareció eterno. Kagome rogó a todos los dioses que se fuera. Así ganaría tiempo, podría volver a cambiarse. Vestiría a la Princesa y la enviaría a la cena y nunca mas se atrevería a intentar algo tan osado…

—De ninguna manera— dijo él. — Esta muy retrasada y su Majestad es muy impaciente. Debemos irnos ahora.

Su voz fue demasiado firme y temió meterse en mas problemas si no obedecía. Ella asintió y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban alejándose de la casita de baño.

Ahí dentro probablemente la Princesa ya estaría terminando su baño, sola y sin sus ropas… ¿Cuánto tardaría en llamar a otra criada o algún guardia? ¿Cuánto tardarían en comenzar a buscarla?

Kagome se urgió por inventar un nuevo plan y debía ser rápido o, antes de que apareciera la luna, su cabeza estaría rodando por el piso.

* * *

*Las campanillas chinas se llaman Kikyo.

*El guqin es el nombre moderno de un instrumento musical chino de siete cuerdas de la misma familia de la cítara. El guqin ha sido interpretado desde los tiempos antiguos, como instrumento preferido de eruditos e intelectuales por su carácter sutil y refinado.

* La pipa es un instrumento de cuerda pulsada tradicional chino parecido al laúd occidental.

* * *

Hola a todos! Buenas noches!

Aquí yo presentándome con un nuevo fic (juro que trabajo en la actualización de los otros)

Vi demasiadas imágenes de vestidos de princesas chinas y quise escribir algo así.

Si les gusto y quieren continuación, dejen su hermoso review. Actualizare cuando 5 personitas lo quieran.

Cariños a todas y nos leemos!


	2. Accidentes

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, etc, etc. Yo los uso para cumplir mis alocadas fantasias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Accidentes**

La noche caía tibia y aunque la agradable brisa nocturna era suficiente para refrescar a quien fuera, Kagome se sentía como en el mas caluroso día de verano. Sus mejillas ardían, las manos le sudaban y el cabello atado en su cabeza dejaba ver su nuca húmeda.

El vestido no ayudaba, por supuesto. Era tan hermoso como incomodo. Y era definitivamente el vestido mas hermoso que había visto en su vida. No se había alejado ni diez metros del palacio y casi tropezó con la larga falda al menos unas tres veces. Kagome solía ser algo torpe por naturaleza, pero los vestidos jamás implicaron un peligro a su vida hasta ahora…

Levanto la falda sin mucha delicadeza, decidida a mantener su nariz alejada de la tierra. Tarea que seria mucho mas fácil, obviamente, sin el pesado tocado sobre su cabeza. Casi no podía pensar en nada mas que mantener esa cosa en su lugar. ¡Y tenia muchas cosas sobre las que pensar! como por ejemplo; ¿Cuánto solía tardar la Princesa en darse un baño?, ¿Era mas del tipo "horca" o "cortar cabezas"? y… ¿Cómo rayos podía caminar ella con tan incomodos atuendos?

Bueno, aunque la Princesa en realidad no caminaba demasiado. Tenia un tonto y precioso palanquín que lo hacia por ella, recordó amargamente.

Pero todos sus problemas parecían pequeños en comparación al nuevo obstáculo de cabellera blanca que caminaba frente a ella. Hombros anchos, espalda recta y pasos firmes. Si él no hubiese aparecido de improviso ella probablemente estaría ayudando a peinar a la princesa y no en esta extrañísima situación que cada vez se tornaba mas en una pesadilla.

Necesitaba escapar de él cuanto antes. Era buena en eso. Vivir con cinco sobreprotectores hermanos mayores la había entrenado bien en la materia. No parecía difícil, él ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Solo debía esperar a que bajara un poco la guardia y al primer descuido, se escabulliría por los pabellones del jardín hasta el palacio. Si tenia suerte, la Princesa aun estaría en la bañera, dejaría el vestido y luego fingiría un desmayo para que la enviaran a descansar. ¡Debía darse prisa!

No contaba, claro esta, con que el hombre tenia muchísimo mas entrenamiento que ella. No alcanzaba alejarse ni dos metros cuando él se detenía y volteaba para preguntar "_Si estaba todo bien_"

¡Por su puesto que nada estaba bien!

Pero solo lograba asentir tímidamente y él volvía a reanudar su camino cuando Kagome estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Maldijo al hombre por lo bajo. Debió notarlo antes; Su túnica oscura, cubierta por una pechera de un material mucho mas grueso, al igual que sus hombros y brazos. Debía ser cuero, pensó. Aunque el traje era largo, tenia aberturas que dejaban ver sus pantalones, diseñado para mayor movilidad. Firmemente sujetas a su cintura tenia dos espadas. Y seguramente debía saber como usarlas.

Él no era un noble, ni un sirviente, debía ser un Guardia Real. ¿El guardia designado para escoltar a la princesa con el Emperador? O ¿El guardia personal, quizás?

Quien fuera, seria difícil burlarlo.

Aun no se alejaban demasiado del palacio. Era una distancia que podría acortar fácilmente en una carrera y Kagome no perdía la esperanza. Miro a su alrededor buscando algún escondite entre los pabellones o los arbustos, midiendo cual seria la mejor vía de escape entre los pasillos que unían el exterior con el palacio. Todavía les quedaba camino hasta el palacio del emperador… no sabia cuanto tardarían, pero solo necesitaba una pequeña oportunidad…

— Majestad, su carruaje la espera. — escucho la voz del hombre, mucho mas cerca de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué?

— Su carruaje —repitió él, con voz neutra.

Justo frente a ella se encontraba la pequeña cárcel mas preciosa de toda china. Una que la llevaría cómodamente hasta el Emperador, y luego de una cena quizás, a su ejecución. También tenia dos caballos muy bonitos.

Sus pies se clavaron al piso. Esto no era para nada parte del plan ¿Cómo rayos se escaparía dentro de un carruaje? ¿Se tendría que lanzar por la ventana? Imposible, era muy pequeña, examinó. Entrar ahí seria su camino directo a la muerte ¡Y aun era muy joven!

—¿No podríamos ir a pie…? —sugirió con voz débil.

—Me parece que no —respondió su escolta secamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No le parece que esta la noche muy bonita? —intento sonar firme, pero solo lograba hablarle al suelo. El hombre la intimidaba y temía que si la veía de cerca, se diera cuenta que era una impostora. —Realmente preferiría caminar…

La joven escuchó algo como un resoplido burlón del hombre, pero pensó que solo debió ser su imaginación. Un guardia no se burlaría de una Princesa.

—Majestad, si desea caminar no puedo impedirlo, pero llegar al Palacio del emperador a pie nos demoraría mas de una hora, lo cual molestaría enormemente a su padre y nos costaría a ambos, mas a mi que a usted, un severo castigo… así que sugiero que; suba-al-carruaje-ahora.

Lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono que le recordó a los mas peligrosos hombres con los que se topara en su corta vida… bastante lejos de lo que imaginaba de un escolta real.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarse quien era el responsable de contratar al personal de seguridad de la Realeza y de sus fuertes aprensiones respecto a estas decisiones, porque su impaciente escolta la tomo del brazo y, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, la subió en el carruaje.

Escucho a los caballos relinchar y el carro comenzó a moverse. Sin mas remedio, Kagome observo por la pequeña ventanita sus esperanzas perdiéndose en el camino.

Ya era demasiado tarde. La princesa Kikyo debería estar saliendo de su baño y muy pronto comenzaría a buscar su vestido y a su criada desparecida. No debían ser muy inteligentes para lograr sumar dos mas dos y comprender que una joven impostora andaba dando vueltas por ahí en la cena del Gran Emperador…

¡Oh, El Emperador!

Kagome estrujo su falda nerviosa ¿Qué rayos haría ahora?

Engañar a un guardia era una cosa, pero el Emperador era algo completamente distinto. No le parecía tan extraño que el guardia la confundiera con la Princesa, muchos empleados ni siquiera conocían su rostro. Estaba oscuro y Kagome tenia puesto su vestido, y quizás el hombre tendría algún problema en la vista, pero ¿Cualquiera podría confundirse no?… Excepto el Rey. Era el padre de Kikyo y en cuanto la viera sabría que no era su hija. Y la ejecutarían ahí mismo.

Quiso vomitar.

El viaje termino mas pronto de lo que pensó. Aunque cualquier viaje resulta corto si se tiene en cuenta que al final serás asesinada.

Su atento escolta abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. De haber sido esta una situación menos pintoresca, como por ejemplo, no estar a punto de cenar con el hombre mas importante y poderoso de todo China haciéndose pasar por su hija, estaría altamente impresionada por la grandeza y majestuosidad del Gran Palacio frente a ella.

La puerta se erguía imponente acompañada de dos grandes pilares rojos con dragones enroscados hasta la punta. Debía tener al menos unos cuatro pisos, todos iluminados con luces doradas que se veían a través de las ventanas.

Los guardias del palacio abrieron la puerta para ella dando paso al enorme Jardín Imperial y a un largo pasillo de piedra que guiaba directamente a la puerta interior del castillo.

Kagome quedo petrificada justo en la entrada sin saber que hacer. Su escolta, haciendo gala de su poca paciencia, carraspeo ruidosamente tras ella. La joven no supo de donde sacaron voluntad sus pies para caminar a su muerte, pero se vio a si misma atravesando el pasillo con el hombre de cabellos blancos siguiendo sus pasos. Miro a su alrededor buscando una vía de escape que sabia no existía. Trago duro, sabiendo que su final estaba mas cerca a cada paso que daba.

Esta no era la primera vez que enfrentaba a la muerte y aun así, se sentía aterrada. Vinieron a su mente las caras sonrientes de sus hermanos despidiéndola en la mañana y deseo de todo corazón no haberse ido jamás de su casa. Ya no volvería a verlos…

La puerta interior estaba abierta y para cuando llegaron, Kagome estaba mortalmente pálida y las manos le temblaban.

Entraron a un enorme salón iluminado con enormes lámparas de papel colgando del techo. Los sirvientes iban y venían dejando grandes bandejas de comida en la enorme mesa del centro, la cual era ocupada por hermosas mujeres con tocados mas enormes y pesados que el que ella misma usaba y algunos hombres con uniformes parecidos al de su escolta.

Al fondo, sobre una pequeña tarima que lo elevaba sobre cualquier persona presente en la habitación, El Gran Emperador esperaba su cena en su silla de oro.

Cuando los pies de Kagome tocaron el suelo del interior, todas las cabezas voltearon a verla en lo que para la joven fue el momento mas largo y angustiante de toda su vida. Mantuvo la vista fija en un punto del suelo, esperando… no sabia realmente que ¿Quizás murmullos? ¿gritos escandalizados? ¿Preguntas incomodas? ¿Quizás todo junto? ¿La ejecutaría su escolta ahí mismo? ¿O la llevarían a una celda para no arruinar la cena?

Pero el tiempo paso… y paso y nada sucedió. Solo silencio. Levanto la vista solo un poco para ver las cabezas de los presentes tocando el suelo. Incluso su escolta estaba de rodillas y de pronto recordó que estaba en presencia del mismísimo Emperador… con una escases de gracia bastante significativa para una Princesa, Kagome se arrodillo y pego su frente al piso con rapidez. El movimiento fue tan brusco que el tocado de su cabeza casi cae, tirando de su cabello dolorosamente.

—Llegas tarde, Kikyo —escucho la profunda y severa voz de, supuso, El Emperador.

—L-lo siento —respondió Kagome sin poder evitarlo.

—Ven aquí —ordenó él y Kagome obedeció por reflejo.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para poder procesarlo, especialmente cuando el único pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de la joven era que, contra todo pronostico, aun estaba viva.

Dudosa se puso en pie y camino hasta el lugar que señalaba su Majestad, sobre la tarima junto a él, pero justo un peldaño abajo. Se arrodillo frente a una pequeña mesita de madera personal y rápidamente varios sirvientes estaban alrededor de ella dejando sus alimentos.

Tan impresionada estaba que ni siquiera reparo en los deliciosos platos frente a ella ni mucho menos en el hambre que tenia. Estaba mareada y las manos aun le temblaban en una mezcla de miedo y alivio. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Quizás El Emperador no había visto bien su rostro por la distancia en la habitación? Quizás su vista también estaba fallando, no se veía muy joven que digamos…

Intento como pudo mantener la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro con los tintineantes pendientes de su tocado del cabello, lejos de los ojos del hombre que podría acabar con ella con tan solo un chasquido de sus dedos.

Agradeció la estratégica posición en la que estaba sentada, si bien El Emperador estaba a su lado, los separaba mas o menos un metro de distancia y un pequeño escalón que lo ubicaba en una posición un poco mas alta que ella… estaba protegida de su mirada por el momento, sin embargo estaban frente a todo el gran salón y muchos ojos le lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, poniéndola nerviosa a cada a segundo.

—Deberías avergonzarte… —hablo El Gran Emperador, sobresaltándola al punto que tuvo que contener un grito. —Llegar tarde a la ceremonia de Bienvenida de tu hermano… ¿Se te ha olvidado que estás tratando con el Príncipe y tu Emperador? Creo que Kaede ha aflojado demasiado tu educación.

Kagome enmudeció. Sintiendo por primera vez el peso de la presencia del Hombre mas Poderoso de China, sentado a justo su lado, hablándole directamente a ella… no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era Kaede ni como habían educado a la Princesa Kikyo, pero Kagome si que recordaba bastante bien lo importante que era obedecer y honrar a la realeza. Parte importante de la educación en China, si es que no era la única parte, consistía en remarcar la ascendencia divina del Rey y lo insignificantes que eran unos simples y terrenales campesinos a su lado. Por esa razón el Emperador y su familia, y toda persona con quien se relacionara, debían vivir en un lugar apropiado, lejos de quienes pudiesen profanar su suelo sagrado. Un lugar completamente separado del resto del mundo, con grandes muros y aun así en pleno corazón de China: La Ciudad Prohibida.

Y… ahí estaba ella, una joven campesina que apenas sabia escribir correctamente su nombre, usando el vestido real de la Princesa, apunto de cenar con el mismísimo Emperador de China… ¿Cuánto mas podían aumentar sus faltas en una sola noche?

—¿Es que acaso no te han enseñado a contestar cuando EL Emperador te habla? — dijo él, esta vez volteando la mirada hacia ella. Kagome sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra o moverse un centímetro por temor a revelar demasiado su rostro, hizo una gran imitación de una estatua.

—Padre, si me permite la osadía, me gustaría aclarar que no me siento en ninguna forma ofendido por el retraso de mi querida hermana. —Intervino una joven y apacible voz.

Por acto reflejo, Kagome levanto la mirada para toparse con el apuesto rostro de un hombre. Estaba sentando al lado derecho del Emperador a la misma altura que ella. Parecía bastante Joven y noto que su brazo estaba cubierto por una seda color azul, sujeto a su cuello con una correa de cuero. Kagome pensó que debía rondar por la misma edad de sus hermanos. Lucia amable y tenia unos preciosos ojos azules. Le sonrió dulcemente mientras bebía de su pequeño vaso de madera con su mano buena.

—Es mas…—continuo él, aunque esta vez en un tono mas bajo, solo para ella.— Esperaba de todo corazón que simplemente no aparecieras.

Por un momento Kagome pensó que debió escuchar mal, porque era difícil ignorar la cálida sonrisa con la que había pronunciado tan groseras palabras.

Por desgracia la amena conversación familiar se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre de aspecto gracioso se presentó en el centro del salón y dijo:

—Su majestad, hoy como cada día permítanos agradecerle por honrarnos con su infinita divinidad. —se inclino en una profunda reverencia.

—¡Larga vida al Emperador! —exclamaron todos los presentes.

—Con toda la intención de agradarle, su Alteza —continuo el hombrecito— Y celebrar la victoria del Príncipe Miroku en su ultima batalla en el noble labor de proteger nuestro reino, he traído a las mejores Bailarinas de la ciudad, que se tanto le gustan mi Señor, para su deleite. Estamos muy contentos y agradecidos de su regreso a casa, Príncipe Miroku.

—Yo mas, mi querido amigo —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa, levantando su vaso hacia el hombrecito y luego agrego, bajito— créeme que yo mas…—y bebió.

Luego de eso, la velada avanzo tranquilamente. Se sirvieron enormes y deliciosos platos y las hermosas bailarinas entretuvieron a todos con sus gráciles movimientos, especialmente a Miroku, quien bebía y reía como un despreocupado jovenzuelo. Incluso el Emperador pareció complacido con el espectáculo o eso le pareció, porque no volvió a hablarle a su hija, o a la que creía él era su hija.

Si, todos parecían felices… y un poco ebrios. Excepto Kagome. Aunque de haber sabido que el alcohol aliviaba ciertos malestares, de seguro estaría ebria también. Pero aun era demasiado joven para saber esas cosas, así que estaba sobria… y muy aterrada. Su comida estaba intacta y mientras las bailarinas se movían por el salón, ella mantenía la vista fija en la gran puerta de la entrada. Cada tortuoso segundo que pasaba era una posibilidad de que los guardias irrumpieran en el salón, buscándola. ¿Cuánto mas podrían tardar en ir tras ella? Ya habían pasado horas y la princesa Kikyo ya debía haber notado su ausencia… bueno quizás no, pero seguramente habría notado la ausencia de su vestido. Y Tarde o temprano vendrían por el… y por ella, claro, porque lo estaba usando.

Aunque de momento nadie parecía notar que la princesa era una simple campesina. Kagome había intentado mantenerse lo mas callada y oculta posible. Algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentada sobre una tarima en frente de todo un salón lleno de personas, pero hacia lo posible. Agradeció al vino y a la oportuna distracción de las bailarinas.

—Lamento tanto lo de su brazo, mi Señor.

Kagome volteo a ver a una joven llenando el vaso del Príncipe Miroku. A juzgar por sus ropas no parecía una sirviente. Por el esmerado peinado y la seda de su vestido parecía ser una noble, ¿Una candidata a concubina quizás?

—No fue nada —dijo él— Solo un pequeño precio a pagar por el Reino de mi Padre

—Debió ser muy doloroso… —continuo ella con voz melosa.

—Solo un poco.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —quiso saber la chica. Fue entonces que Miroku descubrió a Kagome mirándolos y sonrió.

—Bueno veras… estaba yo solo contra estos 20 hombres. Nos emboscaron y mi Escolta Real experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo resulto no ser muy bueno con las flechas así que… hice lo que pude —dijo con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Venció usted solo a 20 hombres? —exclamó la muchacha llena de impresión, aunque luego paso a una severa indignación— ¿Pero que clase de Escolta Real cae por una simple flecha? ¡Pensé que usted tenia bajo su mando al mejor guerrero de la guardia imperial!

—Así era —sonrió el Príncipe— Inuyasha sin duda es el mejor guerrero que he visto. Muy bueno esquivando flechas, por cierto. Por esa razón, en su inmensa sabiduría, El Emperador decidió que seria mejor utilizar sus habilidades en alguien que lo necesitara mas.

—¿Quién podría necesitar mas de la protección de un fuerte guerrero que un Príncipe que va a la guerra? —cuestiono la joven arrugando su pequeña nariz.

—La Princesa Kikyo, por supuesto. Los peligros dentro de una ciudad protegida por muros, guardias, y guardias reales, sin contar a los criados, al parecer son los mismos que en una guerra—indico él como si le enseñara una lección a una niña y luego miro a Kagome, con su no tan amable sonrisa.— Aunque un brazo herido es nada en comparación si puedo ver a salvo a mi querida hermana.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, los mensajes confusos que enviaba el extraño Príncipe. Kagome realmente no sabia si debía sentirse ofendida o si debía responder un "Gracias". Aunque no tuvo tiempo de decidirse porque tenia ciertos asuntos mas graves sobres sus hombros y un pesado tocado en su cabeza, también. Estaba matando su cuello.

¿Así que el hombre que fue en busca de la Princesa era el antiguo Escolta Real de Miroku? ¿El que impidió eficazmente toda posibilidad de huida y la arrastro a esta locura de cena? Se había olvidado por completo de él. Lo busco con la mirada por el salón y lo encontró en la gran mesa del centro compartiendo junto a otros hombres que lucían el mismo uniforme. Inuyasha… un nombre casi tan extraño como su cabello plateado que resplandecía gracias a las lámparas de papel y destacaba enormemente entre sus compañeros.

Justo en ese momento vio a una joven criada acercarse al peliplata. Se inclino tímidamente para susurrar en su oído algo que claramente no podía escuchar. Y desde ahí, para Kagome, todo paso muy lento.

Inuyasha escuchó atentamente lo que la mujer decía, arrugando su entrecejo. Lo que fuera que le decían, no era algo bueno. Luego se puso en pie y se alejo a un extremo del salón donde lo esperaban un par de hombres. Kagome reconoció sus uniformes, eran guardias. Entonces supo que su momento finalmente había llegado. Venían por ella, lo sabia. Instintivamente sus manos fueron a su cuello, deseando que su cabeza permaneciera unida a su cuerpo por mucho tiempo.

La conversación entre Inuyasha y los guardias no duró mucho. Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y los hombres se fueron. El peliplata volvió a su lugar en la mesa y pidió a una de las sirvientas algo que Kagome no escucho, pero por la gran bandeja con la que la mujer volvió, supuso que debió ser carne.

Y luego, nada.

Mas baile, mas música, mas comida y alguno que otro extraño comentario del Príncipe.

Y nada.

La fiesta no duro mucho mas después de que El Emperador dijera que quería retirarse a descansar.

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar de entender que estaba sucediendo, o en realidad, que _no_ estaba sucediendo, se encontró con Inuyasha ayudándola a subir a su carruaje.

Estaba tan distraída que casi olvidó el pequeño charco verdoso que dejó, productos de sus nervios, durante el viaje de ida. En su defensa no esperaba tener un viaje de regreso. Tuvo cuidado de sentarse lo mas lejos posible que el carruaje le permitiera.

Durante el camino un montón de pensamientos asaltaron su mente. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué ningún guardia la apresaba todavía? ¿Realmente nadie fue capaz de notar que ella no era la verdadera Kikyo? ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera viva después de robar un vestido, suplantar la identidad de una princesa y engañar al Emperador? Y lo mas importante ¿Dónde rayos estaba la Princesa?

Aunque la respuesta a su ultima pregunta se resolvería en cuestión de minutos, porque su Escolta abrió la puerta del carro indicándole que ya habían llegado a su Palacio.

Si la princesa estaba en algún lugar, ese definitivamente debía ser su casa.

Kagome intento convencer, sin mucho éxito, a Inuyasha para que la dejara dormir en el carruaje alegando que la noche en verdad estaba muy bonita.

La joven ni siquiera se percato del poco esfuerzo del peliplata por ocultar su disgusto ni la poca paciencia con la que la llevo hasta el palacio.

A estas alturas de la noche los nervios de la joven habían sufrido tanto que casi se sentía insensible ante cualquier sorpresa. Así que cuando llegó y vio a todos los sirvientes de la Princesa esperándola con la cabeza inclinada en el salón de la entrada, bueno, se sorprendió de todas formas.

En menos de lo que dices "impostora" tuvo a dos criadas sobre ella guiándola hasta una habitación. Kagome simplemente las siguió, en parte porque deseaba poder separarse de su escolta, en parte porque necesitaba esconderse donde fuera en caso de que a la Princesa se le ocurriera aparecer.

La dos muchachas eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes. No debían pasar los quince años y no recordaba haberlas visto cuando llego al palacio por la mañana. Hábilmente la ayudaron a quitarse el vestido y el tocado de la cabeza y la vistieron con una larga túnica blanca de algodón con bordados de oro en el pecho y los bordes de las mangas. No se le paso por alto en ningún momento, que la Princesa no parecía estar por ninguna parte del palacio. Y eso la turbaba enormemente.

Mientras las jóvenes cepillaban su cabello noto que estaba en una habitación enorme levemente iluminada por un par de lámparas rojas. La enorme cama a un costado le indico que esta debía ser un cuarto para dormir…

El cuarto de Kikyo… y ella estaba usando su camisa para dormir… ¡Y en unos momentos estaría usando su cama!

Si la Princesa no estaba en su propia habitación ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

¿Una vuelta al jardín quizás? ¿Un baño extremadamente largo? Quiso preguntarle a las jóvenes a su lado, pero… ¿Qué podía decir?

¿Por casualidad han visto por aquí a una joven, pelo negro, sangre real? Resulta que es la verdadera princesa, yo solo tome accidentalmente su vestido… bueno, quizás no tan accidentalmente, pero ocurrieron muchos accidentes luego de eso. Vomitar dentro del carruaje fue uno muy lamentable.

No, realmente no podía abrir la boca para preguntar por la Princesa. Aun así, se considero afortunada por primera vez desde que se le ocurrió su pequeña travesura. Al parecer no todo estaba perdido. La princesa no apareció y a juzgar por la recepción de los criados, ellos no lo habían notado. Aunque aun no estaba ni cerca de bajar la guardia, sabia que si quería conservar su vida, necesitaba encontrarla.

¿Pero como? La peor parte es que ni siquiera había visto su rostro ¿Cómo demonios la buscaría?

Tan sumida se encontraba en sus pensamientos y planes que no se dio cuenta cuando las muchachas terminaron de alistarla para dormir y se retiraron, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Un momento…

Sola. En la habitación

Casi no podía creerlo. ¡Realmente estaba sola! ¡Al fin!

Esta era su oportunidad.

Busco la vía mas rápida de escape eligiendo la ventana como la mas apropiada. Tenia que buscar a la Princesa, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Podría seguir en el cuarto de Baño? Era poco probable, pero comenzaría por ahí.

Abrió con cuidado la ventana intentando ser lo mas silenciosa posible, pero se detuvo en medio de su tarea cuando la comprensión la golpeo. No tenia que buscar a la princesa… no, no era necesario. Ni tampoco su asunto. Además de que seria muy peligroso.

Todo era mucho mas simple, solo debía ponerse sus ropas de criada nuevamente y volver a su vida. ¡Si! luego de eso nadie se tomaría el tiempo si quiera de mirarla y se volvería casi invisible. Acudiría por la mañana con Mei Min y le diría que no estaba hecha para el trabajo y entonces podría volver a casa, junto a sus hermanos y recordaría esto solo como un mal sueño… un muy loco y extraño…

—¿Qué esta haciendo, Princesa?

Y la burbuja ensoñadora de una vida feliz, se rompió. Kagome volteo lenta, muy lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro no muy feliz del Escolta Real, Inuyasha. Él se cruzo de brazos y le enarco una de sus oscuras cejas. La joven no entendía porque él tenia esa severa expresión hasta que recordó que ella estaba con un pie sobre el marco de la ventana.

—Elongaciones nocturnas —dijo Kagome rápidamente. — Muy buenas para la salud. —agrego intentando alcanzar la punta de su pie con los dedos de las manos.

—¿Ah, si? — dijo él, incrédulo.

—¡Por supuesto! —Inuyasha mantenía la misma expresión desconfiada y Kagome considero una buena idea alejarse de la ventana.

Estaba tan cerca de salir de este enredo que se obligo a respirar profundamente y esperar un poco. Solo debía deshacerse de Inuyasha y se quedaría sola otra vez y podría, al fin, huir.

Aunque hoy era el día en que ninguno de los planes de Kagome parecía funcionar, porque sin decir una palabra mas, Inuyasha camino hasta un holgado sillón cerca de la ventana y se acomodo ahí. Sin ninguna intención de querer moverse de su lugar.

El Escolta pareció notar su turbación, ya que después de verla ahí parada observándolo con la boca abierta, dijo;

—Ha sido un día muy largo, es mejor que vaya a dormir. —Y luego volteo su cabeza a la ventana, ignorándola.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó ella.

¿Dormir? ¿¡Dormir!? Lo que menos podía hacer era dormir, la Princesa podía aparecer en cualquier momento, tenia que irse, ¡Ahora!

Inuyasha la miro con el ceño fruncido y Kagome cubrió su boca al darse cuenta que levantó la voz mas de la cuenta.

—Se que le gusta tan poco como a mi que compartamos esta habitación, pero no tengo opción. —dijo él, lucia molesto. —Y hasta que Él Emperador así lo quiera, así será. Ahora háganos un favor a ambos y vaya a su cama.

Kagome, completamente indignada y cansada de que sus planes se vieran truncados, estuvo a punto de estallar y gritarle que la dejara en paz de una vez, pero se contuvo.

Respiro una vez mas y camino hasta la cama. Inuyasha la observo hasta que se cubrió con las mantas y Kagome le lanzo una mirada fulminante antes de acomodarse entre las almohadas, las cuales cabe agregar eran las cosas mas blandas y exquisitas que alguna vez hubiese tocado. Eran suaves y olían tan bien…

Kagome sacudió su cabeza alejando esa línea de pensamientos. No había tiempo para eso ahora, debía concentrarse y ser paciente. Esperaría a que Inuyasha se durmiera y luego se escabulliría. Era buena en eso. Lo había hecho cientos de veces escapando exitosamente de sus hermanos.

Solo tenia que mantenerse despierta hasta que él cayera. Lo cual tampoco sería difícil. Estaba nerviosa y con los nervios a flor de piel. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas intentando conservar su vida. El latente miedo de que la Princesa Kikyo decidiera aparecer y reclamar su palacio, especialmente su cama, y expulsarla como la impostora que era, definitivamente no la dejaría dormir.

O eso creía Kagome. Pero ella era joven e ingenua y no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Inuyasha la escuchara ronroneando entre sueños.

Un poco extraño, la Princesa era bastante silenciosa al momento de dormir… y en cualquier momento a decir verdad. El peliplata se acerco a la venta y la cerro pensando en lo extraña que se había comportado esa tarde. Pero decidió no darle mayor vuelta, lo que ella hiciera no era su asunto, mientras estuviera a salvo.

Después de todo, cuidar a la Princesa Kikyo era su aburrido trabajo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Siii, nuevo capituloooo y todos nos preguntamos ¿Donde esta Kikyo? jiji ¿Donde creen que se metió? **

**Dije que iba a subir en cuanto se cumplieran los 5 reviews y aquí esta. Lamento la demora, no estaba conforme con la edición y lo reescribi varias veces, ojala les gustee **

**Asi que si quieren saber Donde esta Kikyo y saber como va a salir de esto Kagome dejen su lindo review.**

**Se actualiza cuando llegue a los 10! **

**Muchos besos y nos leemos.**

**P.D; estoy escribiendo varios cap de mis otros fics, ¿Cual les gustaría que actualizara primero? **


	3. Mala Suerte

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Sensei**

**Yo sólo escribo algunas cosas locas**

* * *

.

.

Capitulo 3:

Mala Suerte

.

.

Esa noche Kagome tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

Comenzó como una divertida aventura en la que ella usaba el precioso vestido de una princesa y poco a poco mutó en una loca pesadilla en la que la que debía fingir ser _esa_ princesa para conservar la cabeza unida a su cuerpo.

Lo primero que pensó al despertar fue en contárselo a sus hermanos al desayuno…

Y en lo bien que olían sus sabanas.

También en lo suaves que eran y en lo cómoda y calentita que estaba. Tanto, que deseo quedarse ahí unos cinco minutos mas antes de que Renkotsu viniera a despertarla… o que simplemente él no viniera a despertarla jamás…

Podría quedarse para siempre entre sus sabanas con olor a lavanda y a ese extraño, pero dulce aroma que no lograba descifrar del todo…

Cosa extraña que sus sabanas olieran de esa forma. También era extraño que Renkotsu no apareciera. Y definitivamente no entendía porque le dolía el cuello.

Lo sentía casi como si hubiese pasado toda la noche sosteniendo un elefante sobre la cabeza… o tal vez algo mas pequeño como un canasto de fruta o un tocado para el cabello… o el gato que….

Fue entonces que sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

Se encontró con el bonito techo de madera y el enorme dragón pintado en el.

Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon con la misma fuerza que el balde de agua helada que le tiraba Renkotsu por las mañanas.

Oh, mierda…

¡Se quedo dormida!

¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

Era casi tan arriesgado como quedarse dormida en las fauces de un peligroso animal.

Y ella se durmió como una tonta y temeraria jovencita. Quería golpearse a sí misma.

Se incorporo de una vez agitada. Su mente despierta elaboró ágilmente una decena de nuevos planes de escape…

—Hasta que al fin despierta, Princesa.

… que se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por el hombre de cabellos plateados que la miraba desde el frente de su cama.

Aún algo dormida reaccionó espontáneamente.

—¡AAAAAAH! —grito, medio asustada, medio escandalizada.

Kagome siempre tuvo buenos pulmones, así que Inuyasha se vio obligado a tapar sus oídos con las manos. Al parecer sus criadas también la oyeron porque aparecieron las dos jóvenes muchachas de la noche anterior en la puerta de su habitación.

Lucían preocupadas.

—¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¡Por supuesto que esta bien! — contesto el peliplata por ella. — Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mis oídos— se quejo. Y un poco mas bajo, añadió— O de su salud mental…

—Nuestras disculpas, pensamos que la Princesa podría correr algún peligro…

—Keh, como si unas enanas como ustedes pudieran hacer algo. De todas formas yo estoy aquí, así que…

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó una azorada Kagome cubierta hasta la barbilla con sus sabanas de algodón.

—Bueno, me gusta contar las vigas del techo… — dijo Inuyasha —Y eventualmente también hago guardia nocturna de su sueño.

— ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche? —inquirió ella.

Inuyasha le entrecerró sus ojos dorados algo confundido.

—Si me permite la pregunta, Princesa, ¿Sufre usted de amnesia?

Kagome quiso replicar, pero afortunadamente decidió que quedarse callada era una mejor idea, dada la situación.

Se obligó a mantener su hermosa cabecita fría y pensar con claridad e inteligencia si quería mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

—No, yo… sólo me asuste —respondió desviando la mirada insegura. Y agrego—Lo siento.

Esto, por algún motivo, produjo un silencio en la habitación.

Uno largo e incomodo que hizo que Kagome se atreviera a ver sus caras de sorpresa.

Y el miedo la invadió.

¿Acaso dijo algo malo? ¿Algo que haría que la descubrieran? ¿Acaso la luz que entraba por la ventana delató su rostro de pobre campesina?

—¿S-Sucede algo? —dijo ella

El hombre que decía ser su guardián, parpadeó perplejo, pero cobro la compostura con rapidez.

—Ya es tarde. La dejare para que puedan prepararla.

Y con una cordial reverencia salió de la habitación.

Kagome sintió un alivio inmediato en cuanto el hombre se fue.

Uno simplemente no podía acabar de despertar y casi tener un desmayo por los nervios, pensó indignada.

Pero ahora estaba sola, se tranquilizó. Bueno, casi.

Las doncellas de la princesa estaban ahí, pero eran definitivamente mejor que un hombre gruñón y armado.

Ellas eran apenas unas niñas aún y ni siquiera la miraban directamente a la cara. No representaban un peligro por el momento.

Sólo debía seguir pensando en como salir de ahí.

_Todo va a estar bien, Kagome. Respira, todo va a estar bien._

—Debemos vestirla, su majestad —indico una de las niñas con la mirada pegada al piso.

Kagome no entendió.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario —se apresuro a decir.

Ella podía hacerlo perfectamente bien sola, no necesitaba de una persona (o dos) para vestirse.

Las niñas intercambiaron una pequeña mirada entre si y volvieron a insistir:

—Su majestad, por favor permítanos hacerlo —dijo la otra.

Era difícil saber que clase de expresión tenían sus rostros ya que parecían estar hablándole al piso de madera y no a ella. Así que insistió en que podía hacerlo sola.

—No, realmente puedo hacerlo sola, no tienen que…

—La princesa no puede vestirse sola. —volvió a decir — Seria una falta muy grave al Emperador. Permítanos hacerlo por favor.

Kagome trago duro. Las doncellas eran apenas unas niñas, pero su tono de voz fue muy serio. Lo suficiente para hacerla obedecer. Se levantó de la cama dócilmente y se puso a disposición para que hicieran lo que quisieran hacerle.

Una de la niñas se acercó y ágilmente la despojo de su túnica de dormir mientras la otra acercaba un balde con agua. Lavaron su cuerpo con un trapo húmedo y perfumado. Kagome tuvo que morderse los labios para no chillar de la vergüenza. Nunca nadie la había visto desnuda, ni mucho menos lavado su cuerpo.

Para su alivio y pudor, fue muy rápido. Las niñas eran diligentes en su labor y la vistieron con una túnica ligera, casi transparente.

Cepillaron con delicadeza su cabello y limpiaron su rostro y manos con agua de arroz.

Pronto todo comenzó a oler muy bien para Kagome y las atenciones que recibía su cabello y rostro lograron relajarla un poco. Las doncellas sin duda hacían un gran trabajo.

Mirándolas de cerca Kagome pudo notar lo muy parecidas que eran las niñas. Casi como dos gotitas de agua. El rostro redondo, los ojos rasgados y oscuros y la piel pálida. La única diferencia era la forma en la que llevaban amarrado el cabello. Una lo tenia sujeto en una larga cola baja y la otra amarrado en dos pequeños moños a los lados. Eran niñas muy serias por cierto.

La doncella de las coletas se acerco para mostrarle dos hermosos _Hanfus._ Eran tan lindos que le quitaron el aliento.

—¿Cuál desea usar hoy, su Majestad?

La oportuna voz de la niña la saco de sus embobamiento. Era una pregunta difícil ya que ambos eran encantadoramente bellos, pero pensó que el de color verde pálido con las mangas ligeras seria el mejor para el día de verano.

La vistieron con rapidez y dedicación. Afirmaron su cabello en un moño alto con horquillas de mariposas de oro y esmeraldas, a juego con su vestido.

Cuando terminaron apenas podía reconocerse frente al espejo. Y por un momento, creyó comprender porque nadie había sospechado de ella la noche anterior.

Lucia idéntica a las elegantes cortesanas y concubinas de los libros.

Y el vestido le ajustaba a la perfección. La caída en cascada ligera hasta el piso, desde la pretina que se ajustaba en su pecho, con unos delicados bordados de aves y mariposas.

¿Cómo era posible que una pobre campesina como ella desapareciera detrás de un vestido y peinado elegante?

Sin duda era un disfraz muy convincente y que le quedaba muy bien.

Las doncellas de la princesa incluso la habían visto desnuda y no parecían sospechar de ella. O bueno, si lo hacían, eran realmente disimuladas.

Y si… ¿Realmente tenia algún parecido con la princesa Kikyo? ¿Sería eso posible? Si lo pensaba bien, todos parecieron creer que ella era la mismísima princesa la noche anterior. Incluso el Gran Emperador. ¡Y eso que él era su padre!

¡Rayos! La duda la mataba.

¡Como lamentaba no haber visto el rostro de Kikyo! Se dijo amargamente, pero sacudió esos pensamientos como mosquitos molestos.

Ya no había tiempo para lamentarse. Lo más importante ahora era escapar. Conseguiría un traje de sirvienta y a la primera oportunidad, lo usaría para irse, pensó con decisión mirando su reflejo.

Sólo necesitaba un pequeño descuido… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría durar sin que la descubrieran? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría la verdadera princesa en aparecer?

¡Oh, por todos los dioses, había olvidado a la princesa! ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba esa mujer?!

—Su Majestad.

—AAHHH— grito Kagome, asustada.

Las doncellas estaban de rodillas frente a ella mirando el piso. Olvidó que seguían ahí. Mierda.

No podía verles el rostro, pero podía apostar a que no era normal que la princesa gritara como una loca. Carraspeo intentado recobrarse de la sorpresa.

—L-lo siento. Creí ver una araña. —se excusó.

—Su majestad no le teme a las arañas —indicó la doncella del moño largo.

—¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Kagome azorada. —Son horribles.

La niña pego su frente al piso en señal de arrepentimiento—Mis disculpas, Princesa. —Dijo la niña y Kagome se sintió culpable.

—Princesa —llamo la otra muchacha mirando al piso— La señora Kaede desea que la acompañe a desayunar, la espera en el salón de Té sur.

¿Desayunar? ¿Con quién?

¿Por qué se le hacia familiar el nombre de Kaede…? Oh por todos los dioses, tendría que mostrar su rostro frente a otro conocido de la princesa ¿Es que su pesadilla no terminaría nunca? ¿Qué haría si la reconocían?

Ignorante de su estado nervioso, las doncellas abrieron la puerta para ella, pegando la frente al piso a modo de reverencia.

Kagome se tragó un suspiro y con la frente en alto, salió de la habitación.

Recordaba el salón de Té. Lo había limpiado el día anterior cuando aún era una sirvienta…

El palacio de la Princesa era enorme, pero creía recordar el camino hasta el salón… o quizás ¿podría aprovechar este momento para escabullirse?

Con renovado entusiasmo la joven miro por sobre su hombro disimuladamente buscando algún mirón inoportuno que pudiera arruinar su escape… y si, ahí estaba. Justo a su espalda, tan silencioso como una sombra, su pesadilla de cabellos plateados la seguía a un par de metros de distancia.

Tuvo que ahogar un chillido de frustración. ¡Es que ese hombre no tenia nada mejor que hacer!

¡Era una piedra, no, una espina dolorosa en su zapato!

Sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de él. Inuyasha… ese era su nombre. No pareció inmutarse ni por un segundo.

Volvió su cabeza enfadada. ¡Cuánto lo detestaba!

Suspiro internamente. Por el momento sólo debía confiar en su disfraz de princesa que tan bien parecía estar engañando a todos. Con un poco de suerte llegaría viva al final del día.

El salón de Té daba al jardín del ala sur del palacio. En ese momento las puertas estaban deslizadas completamente para dejar entrar el aire y refrescar la habitación en el caluroso día.

Justo al centro una mujer mayor la esperaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, bebiendo té. Esa debía ser Kaede.

Tenia el cabello completamente blanco y liso, atado con simpleza en un moño bajo y sus ropas parecían tanto o más lujosas que las de ella.

La presencia de la mujer le recordó a la que sintió cuando estuvo con la Princesa Kikyo y tuvo el impulso de arrodillarse.

—Llegas tarde niña. —dijo la mujer—Pasa ya.

Kagome tragó duro repentinamente nerviosa.

—Cierra la puerta—ordenó Kaede.

Obedientemente Kagome la cerro, encontrándose con un silencioso Inuyasha a su espalda. ¿Entraría él también?

Su respuesta llegó rápido cuando él, con una corta reverencia se hizo a un lado.

Kagome cerró, suponiendo que él quedaría fuera haciendo guardia. Si Kaede la descubría, bastaría un grito de la anciana para que Inuyasha fuera por ella.

Las nauseas volvían y el calor no ayudaba.

Tomó asiento frente a la anciana con cautela. De cerca parecía mucho mayor aún. Y más imponente.

Kaede la miró por primera vez con expresión serena. Y lo primero que dijo fue;

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu rostro?

Kagome sintió su mundo venirse abajo. Hasta aquí había llegado. ¿Tan rápido había sido descubierta? Iba a vomitar…

—Tu piel está oscura —señaló la anciana con dureza y luego de beber un poco de su té, añadió—Incluso te han salido pecas.

La joven parpadeo. _Piensa rápido, Kagome._

—Er, decidí caminar un poco por el jardín ayer —dijo, cautelosa. —Creo que tomé demasiado sol.

La anciana la miró fijamente, Kagome decidió mantener su semblante alto. Sus ojos parecían vivos e inteligentes y supo que no lograría engañarla.

—Ya veo —dijo Kaede, bebiendo su té—¿En qué estabas pensando? Al Emperador no le gustará nada. Tendré que decirle a Kocho y Asuka que lo arreglen. Espero que con un poco de agua de arroz y extracto de limón podamos quitarte esas manchas.

Kagome sólo bajó la cabeza sumisamente. ¿Eso… sería todo? ¿No diría nada más? ¿Y que había de malo con su piel? ¡Por supuesto que era más morena! ¡Ella pasaba días enteros al sol!

—¿Quieres té? —Ofreció la anciana. —Le pedí a Mei que trajera tu favorito.

La joven pensó que era una excelente idea para calmar sus nauseas y asintió tímidamente.

—Gracias —dijo al recibir la bonita taza de cerámica.

—Lamento no haberte acompañado a la cena de anoche—Comenzó Kaede. Ya no la miraba directamente, sólo bebía su té con tranquilidad. ¿Realmente no sospechaba nada? ¿Qué relación tendría esta anciana con la Princesa…? —¿Fue desagradable?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar a eso? Por la forma en que lo decía, parecía estar al tanto que la familia de la Princesa era un tanto conflictiva…

—No fue tan terrible —respondió la joven dando un sorbo a su té. Y justo después, lo escupió— ¡Amargo!

¿Qué clase de té era ese? ¡Estaba malísimo!

—¡Oh, niña! ¿Estas bien? —inquirió la anciana visiblemente preocupada.

Kagome limpió su boca con la manga de su vestido— N-no es nada. Creo que comí algo en mal estado en la cena de anoche. No me siento bien…

Kaede la miró con esos ojos llenos de experiencia y la joven tuvo la misma sensación de hace unos momentos atras; no sería capaz de engañarla.

—Creo que lo mejor será que descanses por hoy. No tienes buena cara. —concluyó la anciana.

Kagome dudó. Ya no sabia que demonios creer, pero la perspectiva de que la dejaran en paz le dio esperanzas a su vida.

—Le diré a Mei que te prepare algo especial. No es bueno que enfermes ahora.

Kagome asintió fingiendo malestar y agradecimiento, lo cual no fue tan difícil porque realmente se sentía mal y estaba muy agradecida.

La anciana se puso en pie con bastante dignidad y entereza, considerando los años que debía tener, y salió del salón, dejándola sola.

¡Sola!

Al fin.

Este era su momento. Si lo desaprovechaba seria una tonta, una tonta muerta.

Kagome considero sus opciones rápidamente. El perro de la Princesa, más conocido como Inuyasha, debía estar vigilando la puerta por fuera.

Debía buscar otra opción para salir. Una que daba justamente al jardín.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se asomo con cautela por el _engawa._

Casi se echa a reír al no ver a nadie cerca. Finalmente tenia una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Con decisión tomó las faldas de su vestido y corrió por el jardín. No conocía esa parte del palacio, pero necesitaba dar con una de las habitaciones de las doncellas para tomar uno de sus uniformes y volver a ser la pobre sirvienta de antes.

Pero el jardín era enorme y pronto se sintió ligeramente perdida, aun podía ver el salón de música a lo lejos…

Pero, ¿Dónde encontraría un estúpido uniforme?

La mala suerte hacia de las suyas y un murmullo a lo lejos la alarmó.

Un par de voces conversaba entre susurros que apenas podía escuchar… y se acercaban.

Antes de que la vieran, se escondió como pudo entre medio de los arbustos, consiguiendo que un par de ramitas rasguñaran su rostro y se enredaran en su cabello.

—…Realmente no se que estaba pensando. —escuchó una voz acercándose—Debió volverse loca o algo así — Kagome estaba tan escondida que no podía ver nada, pero pudo identificar que era una voz femenina.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Sabes qué le paso? —dijo otra voz de mujer.

—No realmente. —Dijo la primera voz. Y con un tono mas bajo agrego;— pero dicen que la llevaron _ahí abajo_

—¡No!—exclamó escandalizada la otra—¡Pobre muchacha!.

Kagome intento agudizar sus sentidos al máximo ¿De quién estaban a hablando? ¿Qué rayos era eso de _ahí abajo_?

—Shh, guarda silencio. No quieren que se sepa. Otro escandalo como este seria demasiado para la pobre Princesa.

¿Qué no debía saberse? ¿De qué escandalo hablaban? Kagome intento mirar un poco a través de los arbustos, pero solo se encontró con las rodillas cubiertas de seda lavanda de las doncellas.

—Uff, pobre Princesa… —sonó la voz lastimera de una—¿Quién diría que su nueva doncella se volvería loca en el primer día…?

Un momento…

¿Nueva doncella…?

¿Primer día…?

Acaso… ¿Era ella?

¿Estaban hablando de ella?

¿Cómo que se había vuelto loca? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Bien, probablemente se había vuelto loca por tomar el vestido de la princesa, pero _eso_, ellas ni nadie lo sabia hasta el momento. O al menos eso creía…

Entonces… ¿Quién se había vuelto loca? ¿A quien llevaron _ahí abajo_?

_No me digas que…_

Kagome cubrió su boca con la mano.

_¿Podría ser posible que…?_

Intento escuchar un poco más de la conversación, pero las mujeres avanzaron muy rápido y sus voces se volvían cada vez más difusas.

Como pudo, gateo, avanzando entre medio de los arbustos, cuidadosa y en silencio. Ya no podía escucharlas.

Solo podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos y su corazón latir como loco en su oído.

Una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza, una muy mala.

¡Y cuanto deseaba estar equivocada!

_No, no es posible!_

Necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño, de inmediato. No debía estar demasiado lejos.

Recordaba que estaba al norte del cuarto de la Princesa y al sur del pozo, cerca de la cuarto de la cocina…

Miro a su alrededor buscando alguna forma de orientarse en la inmensidad del jardín. Afortunadamente vio una pequeña nube de vapor subiendo por el cielo. ¡Ahí debía estar la cocina!

Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitió su incomodo y vaporoso _Hanfu. _La carrera debía tenerla sudorosa y con las mejillas sonrosadas, su lindo peinado hecho un desastre por culpa del movimiento y los arbustos, pero nada de eso pasaba por su mente más que saber ¿Qué rayos habría sido de la Princesa Kikyo?

_Que este bien, por favor, que este bien_

Repetía como un mantra una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se topó con la pequeña edificación de madera que hacia del cuarto de baño.

Completamente decidida a averiguar que había sucedido, deslizo la puerta.

La luz del día iluminó la estancia. Tal como supuso, estaba vacía. Aunque lucia diferente a como la había abandonado la noche anterior. Las pertenencias de la Princesa ya no estaban en la mesita del tocador.

Su cepillo para el cabello, el espejo de mano, la pequeña botella de agua perfumada… todo estaba repartido por el piso. Incluso algunas lámparas de papel estaban rotas. Parecían haber sido lanzadas contra algo… o alguien.

¿Qué rayos había pasado aquí?

El cuarto de la bañera también estaba vacío. No es como que pensara que la Princesa continuaría dándose un baño, pero… entonces ¿Donde se había metido?

Kagome de pronto recordó su uniforme de sirvienta abandonado de la noche anterior y lo buscó con desesperación. Se lo quitó estúpidamente para jugar por unos momentos con el vestido de Kikyo y lo dejo… lo dejo… ¿Dónde estaba?

¡Mierda, tampoco estaba!

Kagome sentía el pecho apretado ¡Nada tenia sentido! Una Princesa perdida, un uniforme color lavanda que no estaba, las cosas en el suelo, evidencia de una pelea…

_Debió volverse loca o algo así_

No. Era imposible.

_¿Quién diría que su nueva doncella se volvería loca en el primer día…?_

Oh, por todos los dioses.

_Dicen que la llevaron ahí abajo _

—La Princesa Kikyo… —susurro cubriéndose la boca horrorizada.

—Hasta que finalmente la encuentro, Princesa.

La conocida voz sonó a su espalda. No necesitaba darse vuelta para saber quien era, pero aun así lo hizo. ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

—Ya sabe que no puede desaparecer de esa forma—dijo Inuyasha, su voz fría le causo escalofríos. Lucia enfadado.

Pero Kagome estaba desesperada y no pudo evitar preguntar;

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo ella, orgullosa de que su voz sonara firme, a pesar de sentir los nervios a flor de piel.

Inuyasha le sostuvo la mirada y luego, perezosamente, observo la habitación.

—No lo se— dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros— Yo no estaba aquí.

Kagome frunció el seño. ¿Sólo le diría eso? Pues estaba muy equivocado si creía que con eso seria suficiente. Necesitaba saber, así que intentó otra vez.

—M-mi doncella… la nueva. No la he visto. ¿Dónde esta?

Inuyasha cambio su postura. Ahora parecía incomodo… eso le dio un poco más de confianza a Kagome. Él era el guardián de Kikyo después de todo, debía responder ¿No?

—Mis cosas están por todo el piso y mi doncella nueva desapareció, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Dónde está ella?

El guardián dejo escapar un suspiro agotado.

—Ya le dije que yo no estaba aquí —repitió él a la defensiva y antes de que Kagome volviera a protestar dijo— Pero…

Él no parecía muy seguro de hablar, así que ella presionó

—Pero qué

Inuyasha suspiro otra vez.

—Al parecer la muchacha sufría de demencia.

—¿A qué se refiere…?

—No le mentiré. Es posible que se tratara de otra espía enemiga, no lo sabemos. Quizás sólo estaba demente, pero…—Kagome contuvo la respiración — Su nueva doncella aseguraba ser usted; la Princesa Kikyo.

Y sintió sus piernas flaquear. De pronto el rompecabezas comenzó a armarse en su mente.

Una princesa que no encuentra su vestido.

Desnuda, sólo tiene a mano una túnica lavanda. Enfadada busca ayuda de sus guardias…pero sólo ven a una sirvienta.

Ella reclama ser la Princesa.

Ellos piensan que está demente.

—Oh, por todos los…

—Armó un pequeño escándalo. —Dijo él, señalando las cosas en el piso— Pero no debe preocuparse. Los guardias ya se encargaron de todo. Puede estar tranquila.

¿Se habían encargado…?

Kagome pensó que ya no le saldría la voz, pero aún así necesitaba preguntar:

—¿Cómo se encargaron? ¿Q-que le hicieron?

Inuyasha volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—El castigo para quienes se atreven a suplantar la identidad de la familia real—dijo él, su tono sereno.

—Entonces ella…

—Fue ejecutada, Princesa.

_Por el amor de…_

El mundo se vino abajo, la tierra pareció moverse bajo sus pies y Kagome no pudo resistirlo más.

Con una escasez de gracia digna de una campesina, Kagome Higurashi, vomitó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

**Engawa: es la denominación de una pasarela de madera que se conecta con las ventanas y puertas corredizas en los cuartos de las casas tradicionales japonesas.**

**Hanfu: es la ropa tradicional usada por la etnia han de China, hasta la Dinastía Qing. El Hanfu influyó en la ropa tradicional de otros países, como en el kimono en Japón, el hanbok en Corea o el áo tứ thân en Vietnam**

**Tengo muchas ganas de acompañar este fic con imágenes. He visto tantos vestidos, armaduras, jardines y palacios hermosos, pero no se como hacerlo.**

* * *

**Yaaa ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban ese final para Kikyo?**

**Al fin les dejo el cap prometido, la verdad no entiendo como pasaron tantos meses de la última actualización, lo juro.**

**Todos sus reviews son muy bellos y les agradezco un montón, porque sólo leyéndolos me dio un atacaso de inspiración para que puedan seguir disfrutando esta historia.**

**Si llegamos a los 15 reviews, actualizo este fin de semana jijiji**

**También las invito a leer mis otras historias que me estoy esforzando mucho en actualizar**

**(Sindrome Floral es mi gran favorita y tampoco puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizarla. Me da mucha tristeza. Si todavía tengo seguidoras por ahí, le pondré todo el esfuerzo del mundo)**

**Eso sería todo.**

**Nos leemos prontoo**


	4. Arrebatos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Sensei

* * *

Capitulo 4: Arrebatos

.

.

.

.

No podía decirse que Kagome Higurashi hubiese tenido una vida fácil. No, más bien era todo lo contrario.

Recordaba perfectamente haber tenido que comer lombrices para matar el hambre, las piedrecillas que se enterraban en sus pies sucios y descalzos, picaduras de los mosquitos en el verano, los labios partidos por el frío del crudo invierno...

Había pasado por muchas cosas y aún así, nada la preparó para lo que vivía ahora.

Ni en los lejanos días en que sus hermanos fingían no tener hambre para darle su porción de arroz, se había sentido tan miserable.

Lo cierto era que ella, la campesina que no era capaz de matar a un pato para la cena, era la responsable de la ejecución de una persona.

Y no de cualquier persona.

¡La mismísima Princesa de China!

De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago y deseaba vomitar otra vez. Aunque su estomago debía estar vacío. Todos sus alimentos acabaron en el piso y en las botas del Guardia Real, Inuyasha.

Una vez que él supero su shock inicial por el estado de Kagome (y su asco por la materia espesa en sus zapatos), la llevo enseguida a palacio.

Fue acomodada en la suave cama de la princesa y casi de inmediato tuvo a un montón de personas pululando a su alrededor. Sus jóvenes doncellas la abanicaron con plumas, la anciana Kaede entró dando ordenes, la sirvienta Mei dejó unas infusiones que Kagome apenas probó y luego apareció un hombre viejo y delgado que decía ser doctor. Incluso Inuyasha estaba ahí, apartado en un rincón, mirando por la ventana.

Y aunque estaban todos en la misma habitación, Kagome sentía estar muy lejos. Como cuando estas bajo el agua y escuchas las voces difusas de las personas en la superficie.

Apenas fue consciente de lo que decía Kaede, el doctor o las instrucciones que recibía Mei. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada atormentándose con los sucesos de la noche pasada y lo que su inocente travesura había provocado.

Ahora cargaba con una muerte en sus hombros.

Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Kikyo.

Y su mente no dejaba de repetírselo.

—_¡Jiejie! _

La voz se hizo escuchar fuerte en la habitación y como un pequeño torbellino alguien se abalanzo contra Kagome.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Es cierto que te envenenaron otra vez?

La aguda vocecita venia de una pequeña cabeza con el pelo alborotado y nariz respingona. La miraba con sus enormes y oscuros ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Envenenarme? —Repitió Kagome, no muy brillante.

—¡Sii! Vine corriendo cuando supe. El Doctor cree que te dieron algo y por eso estas tooodaa verde ahora...

—Rin, ya basta— interrumpió Kaede—Dijiste que te portarías bien si te dejaba venir.

—¡Me estoy portando bien! — alego ella con un adorable mohín.

Ausente, Kagome noto por primera vez a la niña frente suyo. ¿Quién era ella? parecía muy joven y su lindo hanfu naranja le encendía las redondas mejillas

¿La había llamado _Jiejie_…?

La chiquilla volvió la mirada hacia ella— Estaba preocupada. Dijiste que hoy irías a jugar _tangram_ conmigo y entonces me dijeron que estabas enferma y pensé que te pondrías grave como la otra vez que pusieron ajenjo en tu té y…

—Rin —Volvió a interrumpir Kaede. — No es buen momento para hablar de eso.

La aludida refunfuño algo bajito que no pudo entender y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

Kagome se removió incomoda en su cama. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo la niña? ¿Que la habían envenenado? ¿_otra vez?_

—Tu hermana está bien Rin, no te preocupes—agrego Kaede.

Kagome desvió la mirada, pensando en lo muy, _muy_ errada que era esa aseveración.

—¿Eso es cierto, Jiejie? —le preguntó la niña.

Kagome chocó con esos grandes e inocentes ojos oscuros. Simplemente no podía decirle que su hermana había sido ejecutada la noche pasada. Ni mucho menos que por su culpa.

Eso destrozaría a la niña.

Y de paso la mataría a ella.

Kagome ya comenzaba a estar harta de sus nauseas, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Pues yo la veo un poco verde aún…—Rin la miró ladeando su cabeza de forma adorable. Y como queriendo consolarla, la niña le palmeo cariñosamente la pierna por sobre las sabanas y le dijo;—No te preocupes. Ya están interrogando a las personas de la cocina. Si alguien intentó hacerte daño otra vez será castigado… ¡oh! ¿Quieres vomitar otra vez?

Kagome apenas podía controlar sus arcadas. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa y angustiada. De sólo escuchar que alguien más podría ser _castigado_ a causa de ella se le revolvía el estomago.

Por supuesto podría aclararlo fácilmente diciendo que no había sido envenenada y que su malestar (incluida la parte en que expulsaba su comida en forma de pasta verde y espesa) era sólo una extraña cosa que le pasaba desde niña cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Aunque dudaba tener eso en común con la difunta princesa. Dudaba tener muchas cosas en común con la princesa… excepto por el rostro, al parecer.

La nauseas y el malestar sólo aumentaban al pensar qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Con la princesa muerta, atrapada en palacio y vigilada las 24 horas por un guardián peligroso… ¿Cuánto más podría sobrevivir?

Kaede se apresuró a su lado para sostener su cabello, sus doncellas acercaron un balde y Rin se apartó, nerviosa y asustada al ver a su _hermana _enferma.

El doctor sugirió dejar descansar a la Princesa y ordenó a todos salir de la habitación. Rin se despidió apenada y Kaede dijo que volvería más tarde. El Doctor recetó unos brebajes y sus doncellas se retiraron con una reverencia prometiendo que estarían disponibles para la princesa en cualquier momento.

La puerta se cerró y al fin, quedó sola. Cansada y adolorida se acurruco entre sus sabanas y casi se permitió respirar tranquila. Casi.

Lamentablemente aún no estaba completamente a solas. Bastó una ojeada a la habitación para encontrarlo ahí, parado al lado de la ventana. El hombre de pelo plateado que tanto había arruinado su vida en tan sólo un día.

Inuyasha.

¿Por qué rayos seguía ahí? Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. En estos momentos él podría hacer una buena imitación de un mueble.

A pesar del agotamiento físico y mental ocasionado por las tensas horas pasadas, Kagome sintió como una renovada energía se esparcía por su cuerpo. Una que se convirtió en molestia y mucha frustración.

Verlo ahí mirando hacia la nada, tan despreocupado y ajeno a su agonía. Se suponía que él debía proteger a la princesa y en su lugar estaba haciendo guardia a una impostora, mientras que Kikyo… la princesa…bueno, ella estaba muerta.

¡Y él ni siquiera lo había notado!

Si Inuyasha no hubiera aparecido esa noche, si no la hubiese obligado a ir a esa cena, si tan sólo hubiese visto con sus propios ojos a la muchacha que decía ser la princesa (porque realmente era la princesa) en lugar de comer como un idiota toda la noche, si no hubiese dado la orden para ejecutarla...

Ella no estaría en este gran lío y Kikyo estaría viva.

Sin darse cuenta la rabia se apoderó de ella y comenzó a fulminarlo con la mirada tan intensamente que él volteo a verla.

Sus ojos dorados chocaron con los suyos. Un color tan extraño…

—¿Ocurre algo, princesa? —preguntó él.

Kagome le frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

Él elevo una ceja.

—Lamento decepcionarla. —dijo sin culpa.

¿Acaso podía existir un peor guardián que él? ¡Cuánto deseaba borrarle esa estúpida expresión de aburrimiento de la cara!

—¿No te cansas de vigilarme todo el tiempo? — escupió ella sin delicadeza.

Si eso lo tomo por sorpresa o no, Inuyasha supo disimularlo muy bien.

—Preferiría no responder esa pregunta—dijo él. —Será mejor que descanse. —Agrego y luego volvió su vista otra vez a la ventana.

Eso terminó por enfurecerla.

—¿Cómo se supone que descansé si está aquí? —exclamó ella. Su presencia la alteraba. ¡Cuánto deseaba librarse de él!

—Princesa —Inuyasha tomó aire— Si mi presencia le incomoda, es a su padre, El Emperador, a quién debe…

Pero la voz del guardia fue interrumpida cuando una almohada se estrello contra su cara.

—¡Vete ya! —Exclamó Kagome— ¡Ya no quiero verte! —sentía su sangre arder. Las emociones de las pasadas horas la estaban sobrepasando y sólo veía al gran culpable de todas sus desgracias frente a ella—¡Todo esto es tu…! todo esto es tu…

Pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta, la voz no le salía y sus mejillas se humedecieron. Genial… ahora estaba llorando ¡Y no podía parar!

Era un desastre, una impostora, una asesina y estaba acabada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar sus rodillas y esconder su rostro mientras las lagrimas salían sin control.

Inuyasha la observó. Confundido y estático. ¿La princesa… estaba… llorando?

Kagome apenas sintió cuando Inuyasha dejó la habitación. Ni siquiera se alegro al verse sola finalmente, ni mucho menos se le paso por la mente que esta podría ser una oportunidad para escaparse.

Estaba agotada, le dolían las piernas, la cabeza e incluso el abdomen por el esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo al vomitar.

En ese momento sólo deseaba llorar.

Llorar por ella, por la pobre Princesa y por su futuro.

-00000000-

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jiejie : hermana mayor en chino

Tangram: es un juego chino muy antiguo, que consiste en formar siluetas de figuras con las siete piezas dadas sin solaparlas.

* * *

¡Estan todas muy impactadas por la muerte de Kikyo!

¿De verdad no lo esperaban?

Porfin actualice. No se como pasaron tantos días otra vez, pero la buena noticia es que ya tengo listo el cap siguiente!

yuhuu, ustedes déjenme sus bellos reviews y lo subiré. Mi adelanto es que en el siguiente dejaremos un rato a Kagome y sabremos un poquito más de Inu y Kikyo

Lhya1998: perdón por demorarme tot intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo jaja pero ya estoy aquí otra vez

Carla Camacho: Kagome la tendra durísimo, lloremos jajja, waa tengo una interesada en Sindrome Floral?

Cath Meow: el mundo es muy pequeño! y en una de esas son doppelgänger. Vamos que se vienen más sorpresas (me encanta juego de gémelas jajja)

JustAlisse: A todos nos está doliendo Kikyo, veamos que dicen en el próximo cap

Pierina: Son tiempos duros los del imperio chino. Todo esto me empezó porque leí una novela histórica de la Ciudad Prohibida y las atrocidades que hacían eran mucho peores. Espero no ponerme tan gore aquí jajja

Jacaranda: Que bueno que te gustooo, muchas gracias! si lo de kikyo fue rudo, están todas en shock. Prepárense porque se pondrá peor, chan!

Ya cariños, Nos leemos prontooo!


	5. Guardían

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Sensei

Yo sólo escribo algunos historias loquillas

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: Guardián

.

.

.

El horizonte tenia ese color naranja, un poco rosáceo, indicando que el sol se pondría pronto.

Inuyasha atravesó el jardín camino al río que pasaba por el Palacio de La Belleza Concentrada. El viento soplaba provocando que las hojas rugieran y los remolinos de viento tintinearan.

Era un sonido seco y bajo, muy relajante… y eso realmente lo irritaba. Si tuviera una piedra en la punta de su zapato, sin duda la patearía, pero claramente no habían piedras en el impecable camino de mármol del jardín.

Ahí siempre era todo limpieza, claridad y paz.

Una absoluta, aburrida e irritante paz.

Que lejos estaba de su antigua vida en el palacio de la Sabiduría Terrenal…

El sol pegaba fuerte justo en su cabeza, acalorando su espalda, así que sujetó su largo cabello plateado en una cola alta.

Este era uno de esos días en que el Príncipe Miroku señalaría lo agradable que sería nadar en el estanque y mandar sus responsabilidades al demonio. Y probablemente ellos terminarían nadando en el estanque y enviando sus responsabilidades al demonio.

Incluso aunque él no quisiera, el príncipe terminaba metiéndolo en todas y cada una de sus ocurrencias. Así era Miroku. Un libertino irresponsable.

Eran amigos de niños y con los años, terminaron juntos en el campo de batalla. Se habían salvado el trasero el uno al otro más veces de las que quisiera admitir.

La sombra de un árbol lucia tentadora y decidió que pasar el rato recostado contra el tronco sería una buena idea. Se preguntó si el príncipe estaría nadando en su palacio en estos momentos… y deseo estar ahí. Aunque sabia que eso no pasaría. El ya no era más su guardián.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya? Se sentía como una eternidad desde que había dejado el Palacio de la Sabiduría Terrenal y a su viejo amigo, pero solo habían sido un par de meses.

¿Cuánto podía cambiar la vida en tan poco tiempo?

Aunque el orgullo de Inuyasha jamás le permitiría decirlo en voz alta, el tiempo en que fue el Guardia Real del príncipe, fue la mejor época de su vida.

La sangre de generaciones de fuertes guerreros corría por sus venas y él había nacido para dar su vida en la batalla. Era parte de su naturaleza.

Por eso seguía al príncipe a todas partes, secretamente esperando encontrar problemas, anhelando sentir la adrenalina de las buenas aventuras. Y era algo que compartían con Miroku, desde que eran unos niños que volvían con las finas sedas de sus túnicas polvorientas y enlodadas, por eso su amistad era tan fuerte.

Pero ahora… las cosas eran distintas.

Ahora servía a la gélida hermana de Miroku; La Princesa Kikyo.

Era difícil creer que fueran hermanos siendo tan diferentes. Miroku casi la mayoría del tiempo podía ser un idiota, pero la princesa… ella…

Ella era una grandísima zorra.

Ese era el apodo favorito de Miroku. Él dijo que le recordaba a una vieja zorra que intento cazar cuando era más joven. El animal burló todas sus trampas, esquivo sus flechas y finalmente se escapó. No es que Miroku fuera muy bueno cazando de todas formas, pero era claro que los hermanos no se llevaban bien y el apodo le quedaba.

No pasas años siendo el Guardia Real y mejor amigo de un príncipe sin enterarte de un par de cosas. Una de esas, era lo peligrosa y astuta que podía llegar a ser Kikyo y lo recomendable que era no meterse con ella. Los enemigos abundaban en la Ciudad Prohibida, pero para Miroku siendo el décimo tercero en la línea de heredero al trono del Gran Emperador, no corría demasiado peligro. Su muerte no causaría un gran desastre en la monarquía, por lo que nadie estaría especialmente interesado en deshacerse de él.

_Por eso, esa grandísima zorra me odia, _decía el príncipe.

Pero que nadie estuviera interesado en matarlo no significaba que su vida no corriera peligro, es más, era por esa misma razón (el hecho de que si estaba vivo o no, el Emperador aún tendría varios heredero) que Miroku era enviado constantemente a liderar batallas para defender el territorio del imperio. Era ahí, en el campo de batalla, donde Inuyasha debía salvar su trasero. El príncipe no era un muy bueno en eso que digamos. Pero para su fortuna, Inuyasha era uno de los mejores guerreros de la Ciudad Prohibida.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Gran Emperador decidió que proteger a su hijo, el Príncipe Miroku, ya no debía ser su responsabilidad.

La princesa Kikyo había sido víctima de muchos ataques enemigos dentro de la ciudad y su seguridad era prioridad para su majestad. Y si era necesario tener al mejor hombre a cargo de ella, lo tendría.

Así que en menos tiempo del que demoraba Miroku en ganarle una partida de Go, fue enviado al palacio de la Belleza Concentrada.

Inuyasha en toda su vida, jamás había visto al príncipe enojado hasta ese momento.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que todos los rumores acerca de la princesa eran ciertos.

Especialmente aquellos que hablaban de su inigualable belleza.

Ningún habitante de la Ciudad Prohibida había exagerado al decir que ella era la criatura más hermosa de toda China.

Inuyasha debido a sus constantes campañas con Miroku en nombre del imperio, había recorrido casi todo el país. Incluso territorios extranjeros, y si alguien podía jactarse de conocer el imperio completamente, ese era él (y Miroku, claro) Por esta misma razón ( y la fascinación del príncipe por el genero opuesto) a lo largo de su vida también había conocido a muchas mujeres, muchas más de las que habría deseado conocer y ninguna, ni un millón de años, podría compararse ni un poco con Kikyo.

Ella era mitad mujer, mitad diosa. Al andar desprendía aromas celestiales

Su piel era pálida como la luna, su largo cabello negro y lacio parecía un manto de seda brillante y sus intensos ojos oscuros contrastaban con la delicadeza y fragilidad de su cuerpo.

Ella era la perfección encarnada. Y como la hija del cielo que era, todo aquel que la mirara caería rendido a sus pies para adorarla.

Así que Inuyasha no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan hermosa pudiera ser tan cruel?

Él mismo había visto como Kikyo ordenaba a sus criadas meter la cabeza de una muchacha al agua, hasta que ya no podía respirar y dejarla salir a la superficie sólo para interrogarla. Si no le gustaba la respuesta, la cabeza de la chica volvía al agua.

A los pocos días de mudarse al palacio de la Belleza Concentrada, encontró a la princesa practicando con su arco. Su blanco era una criada que sollozaba en silencio, mientras la princesa le lanzaba sus flechas. Ninguna había penetrado en su cuerpo aún, todas la rodeaban pulcramente.

La princesa era una maestra con el arma y la dominaba a la perfección. Estaba claro que su intención no era matarla, sólo deseaba torturarla.

Una vez se aburrió, Kikyo se acercó a él y le susurró;

—Se a quien solías servir, pero debes entender que eres _mi_ perro ahora. —sus oscuros ojos lo miraban directamente— Si te atreves a traicionarme, tu ocuparas su lugar. Y entonces… no seré tan cuidadosa con mis flechas.

Inuyasha comprendió entonces que la princesa no deseaba torturar a la muchacha. Kikyo sólo quería demostrarle su poder y lo que le pasaría si decidía desobedecerla.

Si… Kikyo era una grandísima zorra.

No era extraño que tuviera tantos enemigos queriendo su cabeza, pero para eso estaba él, para protegerla con su vida o de lo contrario, quien perdería la cabeza seria él.

Fría y astuta.

Cruel y hermosa, como la hoja de una espada bien afilada.

No importaba la situación, ella jamás perdía la calma y era realmente difícil saber que pasaba por su mente.

Pero ahora…

Inuyasha miró al cielo preguntándose si realmente no habría imaginado verla llorar

Él creía que el llanto era algo exclusivo para los humanos, así que estaba bastante impactado aún por la situación. Fue algo realmente… perturbador, especialmente desde que no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar. Simplemente lo ponía de los nervios, incluso aunque esa mujer fuera la princesa.

Así que escapo. No es como si pudiera ayudarla o consolarla, ¡Ella le lanzó una almohada! Lo único que podía hacer era irse.

¿Quizás ella finalmente estaría perdiendo la cordura? O tal vez… ¿Una sucia táctica para sacarlo de la habitación?

Rasco su cabeza agotado. Pensar era algo que no se le daba tan bien.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro indicándole que su pequeño descanso terminó. Debía regresar con la princesa y esperar que su pequeña crisis ya hubiera terminado.

Emprendió camino hacia el palacio con calma.

Realmente no tenia deseos de ver a la princesa tan pronto así que se decidió por el camino largo, el que bordeaba el pequeño lago. Se encontraba por el lado oeste, por donde estaba el templo, uno bastante antiguo con tejado alado y altas paredes.

Para llegar al palacio debía atravesar el puente de madera que cruzaba el río. Era un puente extraño, pensó la primera vez que lo vio. Los puentes solían ser clásicos, madera y con terminaciones de algunos animales en los extremos, pero este tenia grabado en el suelo frutas redondas, verduras, la mano de Buda, capullos en flor, olas oceánicas y nubes: los símbolos de la fertilidad.

Si la princesa caminaba por ahí, cuando llegara el momento, sería bendecida con la descendencia del emperador.

Imaginar replicas pequeñas y malignas de Kikyo, le causo escalofríos. Pero si las cosas seguían su curso, pronto la princesa abandonaría la Ciudad Prohibida y él… ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Se detuvo casi llegando a la orilla.

Justo ahí, sobre el puente, vio una silueta femenina cubierta de blanco. El cabello negro caía suelto y largo por la espalda. Su cabeza gacha hacia el lago, su postura derrotada.

Inuyasha pensó que estaba viendo a un fantasma.

Fue entonces que la mujer se arrojó al lago y todo lo que se escucho en la noche fue el sonido del agua rompiéndose.

¿Los fantasmas no hacían esos ruidos verdad?

—Mierda.

Reacciono rápido y se arrojó al agua. Se sumergió buscando el cuerpo. Era buen nadador y lo encontró pronto, iluminado tenuemente con la luz azul de la luna, tan blanco, el cabello flotando por todos lados. Tuvo la leve sensación de estar soñando.

Ella no se percató de su presencia hasta que la tomó y la saco a la superficie. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió tanto que su primer impulso fue apartarlo.

—Sólo soy yo, no se asuste —dijo él

—¡Ya se que eres tu!—respondió ella

La princesa lucia confundida y molesta, además de mojada ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuando se lanzaba de puentes al lago? De pronto él también se sintió molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella

—Sacándola del agua, obviamente— dijo seco.

Ella soltó un bufido. Uno muy extraño y perturbadoramente similar al que hacían algunos hombres y campesinos que conocía.

Resignada, no protesto cuando Inuyasha paso su mano por debajo de sus rodillas y brazos y la elevo para llevarla a la orilla.

Contó hasta diez para no dejarla caer al suelo y la bajo con toda la delicadeza que su enojo le permitió. Muy poca, pero ella no pareció notarlo.

Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo mojada y toda su ropa goteaba manchando la hierba. Podría apostar que sus botas también estaban llenas de agua ¡Y esas eran sus favoritas! Primero les vomitaba encima y ahora esto…

La maldijo a ella y a su suerte.

—¿Se puede saber por qué se tiro al lago? —inquirió él molesto, mientras se estrujaba el pelo.

Pero la respuesta no llego. Volteo la vista y notó que ella se había sentado en el suelo.

Miraba hacia el rió con… ¿Tristeza?

—Yo… no lo se— dijo ella finalmente— Supongo que quería nadar. Siempre lo hago cuando estoy tr… —de pronto calló y pudo jurar verla nerviosa— Yo… me caí.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua, su pensamiento salió sin permiso.

—T-tropecé y caí —volvió a asegurar, tiesa.

¡Por supuesto que no se había caído y un demonio! ¡La vio tirarse!

Le entrecerró los ojos ¿Seria posible que la princesa realmente estuviera enloqueciendo?

Pero ella no lo miró. Lo estaba ignorando perfectamente mirando el lago aún.

Sin saber que más hacer, Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor seria llevarla al palacio antes de que enfermara, pero de pronto ella volteo hacia él y dijo:

—Tu… ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

Él parpadeo, ¿Qué?

No se esperaba eso. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? ¿Por qué a ella le importaría saber algo así?

La princesa lo miraba, sentada, esperando.

¿Ella siempre… había lucido tan… indefensa?

—Soy parte de la guardia real, Princesa. —dijo él, algo inseguro—He estado en muchas batallas. No estaría aquí si no lo hubiese hecho.

Si eso le basto o no, no lo supo. Ella miro las manos en su regazo inquieta y volvió a preguntar;

—¿No te sientes mal? —la princesa jugueteo con sus dedos, parecía buscar las palabras— Digo… ¿No piensas en ellos? ¿No te persiguen en sueños o… se aparecen durante la noche? —lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajito, que casi no la escuchó. Quizás ella no quería que los muertos la oyeran.

Inuyasha quedo mudo durante unos momentos, decidiendo si contestar o no. No entendía porque ella de pronto estaba interesada en estas cosas, pero se sorprendió así mismo agachándose a su lado.

No era algo de lo que se hablara normalmente, no era algo de lo que un hombre, ni mucho menos un guerrero debería mencionar. Ni siquiera con Miroku.

¿De que le servían los remordimientos a un soldado?

Y aún así ellos rondaban su mente.

Tomo una piedrecillas y las hizo rodar entre sus dedos.

—Cuando has nacido para servir en la guerra, es algo con lo que debes vivir— contesto él, más para si mismo. La muerte era una amiga cercana y los rostros de sus rivales caídos a veces se aparecían en sus sueños —Pienso en ellos algunas veces… — (muchas veces)— Y me repito que la razón por la que estoy vivo, es porque ellos ya no están. Es duro, pero después de un tiempo, terminas por acostumbrarte.

—Ya veo —dijo ella con la vista fija en sus manos.

Inuyasha se puso en pie y tiro una piedra al lago, intentado que diera botes en la superficie.

—Si dejas que la culpe te torture… —dijo él, tirando la última piedra. Dio cinco botes antes de que su peso la llevara al fondo— Terminaras hundiéndote. —se repitió a si mismo.

Noto que la princesa lo miraba, con un extraño sonrojo en su pálida y húmeda piel. Abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Inuyasha pensó en que era una buena imitación de un pez.

—Yo… —comenzó ella— Lamento lo que paso en la tarde. No debí gritarte o lanzarte… ehm esa almohada.

¿Cuántas veces se había quedado de piedra ese día el peliplata?

Tuvo el impulso de tocar su frente para medir su temperatura. Realmente ella estaba enloqueciendo…

¿Quizás realmente fue envenenada y le estaba afectando a su cabeza?

—Deberíamos regresar —dijo él, con la voz apretada.

La observo ponerse de pie. La noche estaba cálida, pero aun así ella comenzó a temblar

La túnica blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel e incluso se traslucía un poco… su largo cabello mojado cubría sus pechos y varios mechones se pegaban en su cara de forma rebelde. La luz de la luna la bañaba de un pálido brillo azul que resaltaba el oscuro de sus ojos… y un extraño pensamiento vino a su mente.

Si, la princesa definitivamente era la criatura más hermosa de toda China.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

Se fijaron que estoy actualizando semanalmente, mish ¿Quién lo diría?

Graciaas por sus revieeews los amooo ¿Llegaremos a los 30? chan chan!

Gracias a JustAlisse acabo de darme cuenta que estamos en el cap 5 e Inuyasha todavía no dice mucho jajajaj esperemos que eso cambie pronto

Ahora sabemos un poquito más de Kikyo ¿Se lo esperaban?

Franaie bienvenida al fic, ojala lo continues siguiendo uwu

Me gustaría seguir escribiendo más por aquí, pero muero de sueño y me voy a soñar el siguiente cap

Nos leemos pronto!

P.D se viene el siguiente cap de ¿Esto es Amor? prooontooo


	6. Riesgos

Capítulo 6: Riesgos

.

.

.

—¿Desea algo más su majestad?

Kagome negó con la cabeza bebiendo un sorbo del té que trajeron para ella esa mañana

—Si necesita algo, por favor llámenos.

Las doncellas de la princesa le hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron silenciosamente. Kagome no despego la vista en ningún momento de su delicada taza de porcelana y sólo cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se permitió soltar un pequeño suspiro.

Sabia que aunque era la única persona en el cuarto, el guardia real, Inuyasha estaba haciendo guardia fuera de su ventana. Sus doncellas, las dos niñas idénticas, debían estar fuera de su puerta esperando por su llamado. Sin contar a todo el personal de criados que debían estar en el palacio… así que ni siquiera se molesto en idear un nuevo plan de escape. Estaba absolutamente presa en el lujoso dormitorio de una princesa.

Aun así Kagome se sentía… bien

Quizás era el efecto del té de crisantemo que Kaede había ordenado que le dieran esa mañana o la extraña actitud que todos tenían con ella desde la noche anterior.

O bien el agua limpió todas sus preocupaciones.

Lo cierto era que ya no le quedaban lagrimas y sentía que sus nervios habían llegado a su limite. Quizás por eso ya no los sentía más.

No supo que fue lo que les dijo Inuyasha a las doncellas, pero verla llegar de noche completamente mojada debe haber sido suficiente sorpresa para todos.

En cuanto volvió al palacio se encargaron de secarla, ponerle ropa limpia, darle algo caliente y llevarla a la cama.

Apenas la miraron a la cara y no hablaron más que para preguntarle si necesitaba algo. Todos parecían sumamente nerviosos, como si la razón de su existencia fuera no perturbarla en lo más mínimo y eso era algo… extrañamente tranquilizador.

Incluso Kaede se molestó en visitarla esa misma mañana para decirle que todas sus actividades del día serian canceladas y que lo mejor seria mantenerse en esa enorme cama y descansar.

La suerte finalmente le sonreía. Al menos un poco.

Así que al parecer tenia el día libre.

Un día más con su cabeza pegada al cuerpo.

No supo realmente que fue lo que la poseyó el día anterior. La Kagome completamente afligida por la muerte de la princesa Kikyo y temerosa por su propia vida, parecía muy lejana.

Presa del pánico había intentado escapar sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta estaba saltando al agua.

De niña, solía acudir al lago cuando su vida se ponía difícil y creía que no tenia escapatoria

Suikotsu decía que el agua lo limpiaba todo.

Pero cuando Kagome saltó, simplemente no estaba pensando en nada.

Supo que seria sentenciada a muerte en cuanto se entero del trágico final de la princesa…

La pregunta era ¿Cuándo?

Así que sobrevivir a ese chapuzón nocturno era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento… hasta que llego Inuyasha a sacarla.

Mojada ante el brillo de la luna su mente logro aclararse.

Una vez estuvo acostada, limpia y seca fue que todo pareció tener sentido.

Ella aún estaba viva ¿No?

Y Kagome apreciaba enormemente su vida ¿Estaba mal querer mantenerse así por un largo largo tiempo?

Hasta ahora nadie parecía sospechar que ella era una impostora.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, que Kikyo estuviera muerta, le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. Ya no viviría con el constante miedo de encontrarse cara a cara con la verdadera princesa exigiendo su cabeza por suplantarla.

Inuyasha tenia razón; de nada le servía tener remordimientos ahora.

Kagome viviría.

Regresaría a su casa, vería a sus hermanos y todo esto lo recordaría como una pesadilla muy lejana.

Sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno para irse sin que nadie lo notara. Hasta entonces debía fingir ser la verdadera princesa… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

-000-

¡Que dichosa se sentía esa mañana!

Un pequeño y hermoso regalo envuelto en seda era el responsable. ¡Y cuánto quería mostrárselo a _Jijie_ Kikyo!

De seguro eso la animaría.

No fue difícil escapar por la ventana mientras sus criados pensaban que estaba en la lección de pintura.

Corrió por el camino de mármol de su jardín que llevaba detrás de los Templos de Loto Dorado, siguió por el bosque de bambúes, atravesó por el pequeño agujero de la frondosa pared de arbustos que marcaba el comienzo del Jardín del Palacio de la Belleza Concentrada (luego la cubrió con un puñado de hojas para que nadie lo viera)

Cuando finalmente llego a los arboles de magnolias ya estaba algo cansada, pero demasiada emocionada para notarlo.

Aunque… se encontró un pequeño obstáculo al final del camino.

Fuera de la ventana del cuarto real, se encontraba el Guardia de _Jijie_ Kikyo… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Usualmente se mantenía en la misma habitación que ella ¿Estaría castigado? Mmhhn ¿Le impediría verla?

Dispuesta despejar sus dudas salió de entre los arbustos.

—¡Gēge Inuyasha!— Saludo ella— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido levanto la vista. La expresión de su rostro era dura, pero sabia que no estaba molesto de verla.

—Princesa Rin —saludo él— ¿Qué hace _usted_ aquí?

—Yo pregunte primero — repuso ella con un mohín

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro y Rin decidió acompañarlo. Debía sentirse solo el pobre…

—¿La señora Kaede sabe que estas aquí? —quiso saber él una vez que la niña se sentó a su lado.

—Ahmm… Si por "aquí" te refieres a la Ciudad Prohibida, si. Lo sabe. —Respondió ella despreocupadamente acomodando su túnica debajo de sus piernas.

—Eso es bueno. — dijo él— Sólo que por "aquí" me refería específicamente a "fuera de la ventana de la Princesa" ¿Lo sabe?

Rin estiro su labio inferior y lo miro contrariada.

—Oh, tu ya hiciste una pregunta, ¡No es justo! Es mi turno— dictaminó ella como la pequeña princesa que era.

Inuyasha miro al cielo. Y él que había pensado que seria una tarde tranquila…

—De acuerdo, pregunta.

—¿Puedo trenzar tu cabello? —dijo ella.

—Ahm… no —respondió él— Bien, mi turno.

Pero Rin lo interrumpió.

—¡Eso no es justo! Incluso Sesshomaru me deja hacerlo…

—Princesa, que mi hermano te dej… Espera, ¿Sesshomaru te deja trenzar su cabello?

Inuyasha la miro con sospecha, ella le asintió con sus grandes y cristalinos ojos castaños.

—De acuerdo, haremos un trato —propuso él muy serio— Te dejare hacerlo, pero debes llamarme cuando se lo hagas a Sesshomaru, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Respondió muy firme.

Dicho y hecho Inuyasha le dio la espalda para que ella jugara a las muñecas con él.

—Entonces… —Comenzó Rin desenredando los mechones color plata con sus dedos— ¿_Jijie_ Kikyo te boto de la habitación?

—No realmente —respondió Inuyasha. Una simple princesa no podía echarlo a ÉL de ningún lado— Fue la Señora Kaede.

—¿Por qué?

—La Princesa esta algo… ahmm… necesita un tiempo a solas.

—Ya veo, Abuela Kaede me dijo lo mismo —Suspiro Rin— Aún así creí que a ella no le molestaría verme…

Inuyasha noto como la voz de la niña se apagaba. Tsk, mala señal. Realmente no sabia consolar a pequeñas princesas… ni a nadie.

—No seas tonta, por supuesto que se alegrara de verte —intento él— Ella siempre lo hace.

Era cierto. Las únicas veces que Inuyasha había visto sonreír a la princesa era ante la presencia de Rin. Era algo extraño… incluso escalofriante, pero también hermoso.

Kikyo era hermosa

Y sonreír le sentaba bien.

—Ya no lo se… —la voz de Rin parecía desinflarse— Ella ha cambiado sabes. Cuando yo era más pequeña solíamos ser muy cercanas, pero luego… ya no vino a visitarme más. Tampoco a jugar. Comenzó a hablar mucho menos y ya casi no sonríe.

Inuyasha se preocupo cundo la voz de Rin comenzó a quebrarse. Y quiso huir.

No podía decirle que su querida hermana se había convertido en un ser cruel y despiadado y que eso no era su culpa. Y definitivamente no estaba preparado para contener el llanto de una niña.

—Y entonces ocurrió ese _incidente_… —siguió Rin— Nadie me cuenta estas cosas porque creen que aún soy una niña, pero me doy cuenta de lo que ocurre. Desde entonces Kikyo ya no es la misma…

Inuyasha desconocía los detalles del "incidente". La familia real intentó mantenerlo en secreto. Era esa clase de escandalo que no podían dejar pasar.

Aún así, Miroku se lo dijo;

—_No lo entiendo. Si tanto desea morir, ¿Por qué no permitir que uno de sus tantos enemigos acabe con ella? _

Eso fue hace un par de años atrás. Inuyasha no la conocía entonces y dudaba hacerlo ahora.

Las manos de Rin se detuvieron en medio de su trabajo.

—Y aunque nadie me lo diga, se que anoche hubo _otro incidente_ ¿No es así? —lo sorprendió la intensidad que se apodero de la voz de la pequeña Princesa Rin

Inuyasha volteo a verla. No pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

—No puedo darte las respuestas que quieres Princesa —dijo él, sintiéndose incomodo— Lo siento.

Ella agacho la cabeza, parecía triste.

—Lo se

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tu misma? — propuso él.

—¿Me dejaras entrar?

Inuyasha pareció considerarlo.

—Sólo si no le dices a nadie que trenzaste mi cabello. —advirtió con seriedad.

—¡Hecho!

-000-

_¿Incidente? _

¿De qué estaban hablando?

Kagome no había querido escuchar. Bueno, no al principio.

No era del tipo de personas que podía estar quieta demasiado tiempo, así que después de terminar el almuerzo que las criadas le llevaron, decidió que era tiempo de salir de la cama.

No quiso espiar o algo así, sólo quería saber si Inuyasha estaba, como ella pensaba, fuera del ventanal y de paso ver que hacia…

¿Eso no era espiar o si? sólo curiosidad.

Se asomo, corriendo las cortinas de seda, para mirar por el cristal. Sentado en la pasarela de madera que daba al Jardín, el Guardia Real de la Princesa parecía disfrutar el agradable día. Observaba el jardín, sentado en una postura recta. Su espada entre las piernas. Parecía relajado, pero de seguro estaría atento de lo que pasara ahí dentro… o de lo que ella_ hiciera_ ahí dentro.

¿En que pensaría mientras hacia su guardia? Seguramente debía aburrirse un montón. Ella lo estaría.

De pronto apareció, entre medio de los arbustos, la niña del día anterior. Era la hermana menor de la princesa ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—_Princesa Rin— _Pudo escuchar la voz de Inuyasha.

Oh, ese era.

¿Venia a verla? Bueno, no a ella, a la verdadera princesa, pero para efectos practicas y considerando que la verdadera estaba muerta… si, venia a verla a ella.

Lo que significaba… ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué se supone que haría? No pensó que tendría que comenzar tan rápido con esto ¿Acaso ella la descubriría?

Se obligo a calmarse, quizás Inuyasha no la dejara pasar.

Se mantuvo esperando que el Guardia la despachara, pero al parecer ellos se llevaban… bien. Tanto que de un momento a otro vio a Rin jugando con el plateado cabello a su antojo.

De acuerdo eso era inesperado, pero tan bien algo bastante pintoresco como para dejar de mirar. Él ya no se veía tan rudo en esa posición.

Entonces Kikyo salió a relucir en la conversación

Kagome pego su oreja a la madera.

Suikotsu decía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, pero Kagome ya había cruzado esa línea hace bastante tiempo.

Y en la escala de crímenes que había cometido durante estos días, este ultimo parecía un juego de niños.

Estaba decidida a vivir y cualquier información que pudiera ayudarla en esa campaña, la tomaría con gusto.

Aun así se sintió mal al oír acerca de la complicada relación de hermanas.

Su corazón dolió al saber que ya nada podía hacerse. Ellas no volverían a verse mas… y eso era su culpa.

¿Serian los dioses capaces de perdonarla?

Tuvo que alejarse al escuchar a Inuyasha decirle a Rin que podía pasar

¡Pero que mal Guardián era! Se suponía que ella no recibiría visitas por hoy.

¿Qué haría la verdadera Kikyo? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿O se alegraría?

De seguro la verdadera Kikyo la recibiría con gusto… ¿Quién no se alegraría de recibir a su hermana menor? Especialmente si esa hermana era tan adorable como Rin

Logro cubrirse con el edredón de la cama antes de que la princesa entrara por la ventana.

— ¡_Jijie_ Kikyo! — exclamo Rin una vez dentro

—R-Rin… —fue el pobre saludo de Kagome

—Pensé que estarías aburrida de estar todo el día encerrada… —Rin se acerco a su lado animadamente y con un brinco se acomodo junto a ella en la cama— Kaede no quería que viniera ¿Sabes?, pero realmente quería verte. Sesshomaru regreso de su última expedición hoy temprano. Apenas alcance a verlo porque tuvo que ir de inmediato a ver a nuestro padre, ya sabes como es… a los hombres sólo les importa una cosa ¿verdad? A veces pienso que sólo inventan guerras porque desean luchar ¡¿No es absurdo?!

Kagome la escucho atentamente sin decir palabra. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Rin tenia mucha energía y parecía tan rebosante de vitalidad… y era una buena conversadora

—¿Crees que Sesshomaru será así siempre? —Suspiro con drama— Quiero decir, he deseado casarme con él desde siempre, pero ¿Qué sentido tiene si nunca estará en casa?

Kagome no tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaba la pobre Rin, pero se sentía como la clase de lio amoroso que compartes con tu mejor amiga o en este caso, hermana mayor.

— Como sea, esta vez también me trajo muchos obsequios…—ahora su humor volvía a ser animado. De entre medio de sus mangas saco un pequeño paquete con forma de cuadrado ¿Cómo pudo esconder eso ahí? — Es un tablero de Weiqi, es realmente bonito, pero yo no se jugar. Se que a Sesshomaru le gusta mucho, seguro que quiere que su futura esposa sepa jugar ¿No crees?...

Kagome nunca había conocido alguien que hablara tanto… pero decidió que Rin era linda. Sus ojos brillaban cuando mencionaba al tal "Sesshomaru" (quien quiera que fuera) y sus mejillas tenían un saludable color rosa. Sus hombros se relajaron. Si la Princesa continuaba así, quizás no seria necesario que ella dijera una palabra…

Rin desenvolvió el paquete sobre la alfombra. Kagome sólo conocía el Weiqi por las pinturas de los libros. Nunca vio uno de cerca hasta ahora, pero ahí estaba la Princesa acomodando las piezas blancas y negras en sus respectivas fuentes de cerámica. Vio fascinada como el tablero se abría cual mariposa en cuatro partes iguales y se desplegaba como una sola gran pieza de madera.

Era increíble… En serio ¿Cómo Rin oculto eso entre sus ropas?

—…de seguro Sesshomaru debe ser muy bueno. No podría ganarle ni en mil años —continuo la niña alegremente— Aún así quiero aprender. Pensé que él mismo me enseñaría, pero esta siempre tan ocupado con nuestro padre y todo eso… aún así creo que es mejor que lo hagas tú. Siempre has sido buena enseñando y… bueno, creo que, ya sabes… sería genial porque tu… —Inesperadamente Rin parecía tímida— Podríamos pasar un tiempo juntas ¿Verdad?

Rin la miro con tiernos ojos y Kagome reparo en dos detalles; Primero, ella no sabia jugar. Segundo ¿Qué clase de plan homicida era ese de pasar más tiempo juntas?

—¿Qué? —soltó la joven impostora sin poder evitarlo.

La princesa se sonrojo encantadoramente

—Eres muy buena jugando ¿No? ¡Le has ganado a Miroku! Me pregunto si serias capaz de ganarle a Sesshomaru… —su pequeña frente se arrugo pensativa— ¡Él seria un buen rival para ti!

—No, espera, Rin…—intento detenerla Kagome— Yo no… no creo que sea buena idea.

Rin ladeo su cabeza, confundida

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber

Kagome sintió ligero calor subiendo por su nuca.

_Piensa Kagome, piensa_

—Ahm, me siento algo indispuesta ahora, lo siento Rin

Rin pareció desinflarse tristemente.

—Oh… ya veo. Entonces, ¿Quizás mañana?

_Tienes que pensar en algo mucho mejor, Kagome_

—Bueno… creo que mañana estaré algo ocupada aquí.

—¿Así? —los ojos de la princesa se volvieron acuosos. _Oh, no_ — ¿Hice algo malo? —pregunto triste— ¿Por qué no quieres verme? Pensé que te alegraría que viniera

Y Rin comenzó a llorar

¡Rayos! ¡Ella era tan vertiginosa!

—No, no, no, no, no es eso —quiso disculparse Kagome.

No estaba en sus planes hacerla llorar. Sólo era una niña queriendo pasar más tiempo con su hermana, no podía culparla por eso.

_Sólo que tu hermana esta muerta…_

¿Cómo rayos podría decirle algo así?

—Yo sólo he estado algo indispuesta últimamente, es todo. No creo poder enseñarte correctamente —definitivamente no era muy creativa al momento de inventar excusas.

Aun así eso pareció calmar a Rin, quien se limpio la nariz con la manga de su túnica.

—¿Es por _eso_ que sucedió anoche? —pregunto la niña limpiando sus lagrimas.

Por _eso _se refería a cuando se tiro tontamente al agua ¿verdad?

—Nadie quiere decirme nada, ¡Pero debes confiar en mi Kikyo! Ya no soy una niña. Pronto cumpliré 15 años y si te esta pasando algo, ¡Debes decírmelo! —lo pidió con tanta intensidad que Kagome habría sido capaz de decirle todo— Has estado actuando extraño desde hace mucho… especialmente estos últimos días. No le diré nada a nadie así que por favor, no me apartes de tu lado.

Kagome trago duro ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Esos ojos le estaban partiendo el corazón y Rin no aceptaría una excusa tonta, entonces…

—Veras Rin yo… — vamos, Kagome— ¡Olvide como jugar! Por eso no puedo enseñarte.

La princesa le frunció el ceño

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así?

Quiso golpearse, ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?

—Bueno no es que lo haya "olvidado"… —prácticamente no podía olvidar algo que nunca supo. ¡Demonios! a este paso seria descubierta muy pronto.

—_Jijie_, debes dejar de mentirme. Debes decirme que fue lo que paso anoche —Aquí volvía la Rin intensa. Era impresionante el sincero brillo de sus ojos. Ella estaba preocupada. — Y por qué has estado actuando tan extraño estos días. No aceptare más excusas.

Al mirarla, supo que Rin tenia razón. Ella tenia los ojos mas inocentes que alguna vez había visto. Eran tan transparentes y puros como su corazón.

Sabia que no sobreviviría lo suficiente para escapar sin un aliado y Rin parecía tan inocente y leal…

Debía decirle la verdad, pero ¿Cómo? Eso la mataría. Y le rompería el corazón a la princesa.

—Puedes confiar en mí — Y su tono fue tan irresistible que Kagome tomo su decisión.

—Esta bien— dijo la joven campesina que ahora ocupaba el lugar de una Princesa—Te lo diré, pero debes prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie.

Rin asintió con seriedad.

Y Kagome corrió el riesgo.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

.

Actualice dos de mis fics en una semana... es esto un ¡Milagro de cuarentena!?

Espero que donde sea que estén, esto pueda alegrar su noche

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia ¿Llegaremos a los 35 reviews?

Las leo y les dejo un abrazo gigante!


End file.
